Ό,τι συνέβη στο Φλάγκσταφ, έμεινε στο Φλάγκσταφ
by FiDeltaEscritoire
Summary: Τι συνέβη στο Φλάγκσταφ όταν το έσκασε ο Σαμ; Γιατί η αντίδραση του Dean στο S05XE16 - Dark Side Of The Moon ήταν τόσο έντονη; Επειδή πουθενά δε βρήκα ικανοποιητικές απαντήσεις, αποφάσισα να τις δώσω μόνη μου. Some spoilers. Προσοχή, περιέχει σωματική βία ανηλίκου από ενήλικα. Teen!chesters, Hurt!Dean, Angry/Guilty!John. 1η προσπάθεια fanfiction


**[1]Ντιν**

Πού είμαστε;

 **Σαμ**

Αποκλείεται!

Μπόουνς!

Έλα εδώ!

 **Ντιν**

Μπόουνς;

 **Σαμ**

Ναι!

Ο Μπόουνς ήταν ο σκύλος μου.

 **Ντιν**

Ο σκύλος σου;

 **Σαμ**

Ναι!

 **Ντιν**

Το Φλάγκσταφ είναι αυτό;

 **Σαμ**

Ναι.

 **Ντιν**

Αυτή είναι μια καλή ανάμνηση για σένα;

 **Σαμ**

Ναι.

Ήμουν μόνος μου για δύο εβδομάδες.

Ζούσα με σνακς και αναψυκτικά.

Τι;

 **Ντιν**

Δεν θυμάσαι έτσι;

Το έσκασες ενώ σε πρόσεχα εγώ.

Σε έψαχνα παντού.Νόμιζα ότι ήσουν νεκρός.

 _Και όταν γύρισε ο μπαμπάς..._

* * *

Το αμάξι μούγκρισε στην ανηφόρα σαν να ήθελε να παραπονεθεί. Για το πολύωρο ταξίδι μέσα στον καύσωνα του Ιουλίου, για την υπερβολική ταχύτητα, τους απότομους ελιγμούς, τις ανελέητες κλωτσιές στα πετάλια.

Όμως ο οδηγός δεν έδειχνε να ενδιαφέρεται καθόλου. Έπινε εναλλάξ γουλιές κρύου καφέ και φτηνού ουίσκι όταν ο δρόμος του επέτρεπε να αφήσει το χέρι του από το τιμόνι, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει τα μάτια του ανοιχτά. Οδηγούσε δώδεκα συνεχόμενες ώρες κάνοντας μόνο μία αναγκαστική στάση.

Παρόλο που ήταν ακόμα πρωί, ο καύσωνας είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει.

Ο ζεστός αέρας που έμπαινε από το παράθυρο, του ανακάτευε τα μαλλιά, βουτώντας τα στον ιδρώτα που έτρεχε από το μέτωπό του. Στα αυτιά του ηχούσε συνέχεια η φωνή που τον είχε πάρει πριν από δώδεκα ώρες τηλέφωνο.

«Τζον επιτέλους! Καλησπέρα. Η Σοφία είμαι…» είχε αρχίσει διστακτικά, η εβδομηντάρα ιδιοκτήτρια του Κάνυον Ιν Μοτέλ.

Ο άντρας της Σοφίας τύχαινε να είναι του "επαγγέλματος" και καλός φίλος του Μπόμπι Σίνγκερ.

Όταν ο Μπόμπι έμαθε πως ο Τζον και τα παιδιά του θα πήγαιναν σε εκείνη τη περιοχή για δουλειές, του πρότεινε να μείνουν στο συγκεκριμένο μοτέλ. Γνώριζε πως η χήρα γυναίκα του μακαρίτη φίλου του, ήξερε με τι είχε να κάνει, καθώς και η ίδια μεγάλωσε τα δυο παιδιά της με τον ίδιο τρόπο ζωής, οπότε ο Τζον θα μπορούσε να αφήσει τους γιούς του για όσες μέρες ήθελε χωρίς να ανησυχεί για τις περίεργες ερωτήσεις που συνήθως του έκαναν.

Το κυνήγι του όμως, ενώ είχε ξεκινήσει σε εκείνη τη περιοχή, γρήγορα εξελίχθηκε σε διαπολιτειακή καταδίωξη, απομακρύνοντας τον Τζον κατά πολύ από τη προσωρινή βάση του, φτάνοντας τον ως τη Τούλσα.

Όμως ο ίδιος δεν ανησυχούσε. Οι γιοί του είχαν σαφείς εντολές και οδηγίες, βρίσκονταν σε μέρος με άτομα της ευρύτερης "οικογένειας" και καθώς ήταν καλοκαίρι, δεν χρειάζονταν να βγαίνουν ούτε για το σχολείο.

Εξάλλου δεν ήταν πλέον μωρά. Με τον μεγάλο στα δεκαπέντε και τον μικρό στα έντεκα, ο Τζον αισθανόταν πως είχε να κάνει με ενήλικες άντρες. Δε χρειαζόταν να κάνουν τίποτα, απλά θα χαλάρωναν στο δωμάτιο του μοτέλ και θα έκαναν διακοπές, όπως χαρακτηριστικά τους είχε πει όταν ο μικρός γκρίνιαξε ακόμα μια φορά για το γεγονός ότι θα έμεναν, φυλακισμένοι, ήταν η λέξη που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει, σε ένα ακόμα μοτέλ.

Η ζέστη στο αμάξι ήταν σχεδόν ανυπόφορη και η έντονη μυρωδιά από τα υπερθερμασμένα πλαστικά μέρη του αυτοκινήτου και τα δερμάτινα καθίσματα, του έκοβαν την αναπνοή. Άνοιξε τον εξαερισμό και απόλαυσε τον αέρα που του χάιδευε τα σημεία που δε έφτανε να δροσίσει ο ζεστός αέρας από το παράθυρο.

Η απόλαυση του όμως κράτησε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Ο κροταλιστός ήχος από το σύστημα εξαερισμού άρχισε και πάλι να ακούγεται και σταδιακά να αυξάνεται. Τα κομματάκια Lego που κάποτε είχε ρίξει ο εξάχρονος τότε Ντιν, μέσα στις γρίλιες του εξαερισμού, χτυπούσαν σαν καστανιέτες, ερεθίζοντας περισσότερο τα ήδη σπασμένα νεύρα του.

«Τζον επιτέλους! Καλησπέρα. Η Σοφία είμαι…» του ήρθε και πάλι η ανάμνηση του τηλεφωνήματος. «…Συγνώμη αν σε ενοχλώ και ο άντρας μου δεν ήθελε να τον ενοχλώ όταν ήταν σε κυνήγι, αλλά νομίζω πως έχω κάτι σημαντικό να σου πω. Ο γιος μου λέει να μην ανακατεύομαι αλλά να, επειδή είσαι και εσύ της οικογένειας...»

«Τι είναι Σοφία;» ρώτησε ο Τζον, συνεχίζοντας να κυκλώνει με κόκκινο μαρκαδόρο διάφορες περιοχές στον χάρτη που είχε απλωμένο πάνω στο καπό του μαύρου Ιμπάλα.

Είχε ήδη δύο αναπάντητες κλήσεις από τους γιούς του που είχαν γίνει πριν από μερικές μέρες και δώδεκα κλήσεις από την ιδιοκτήτρια από το πρωί, μέχρι εκείνη την ώρα το απόγευμα.

Δεν είχε ακόμα συνηθίσει στην ιδέα του καινούργιου του κινητού πλέον τηλεφώνου. Πολύ χρήσιμο εργαλείο και μπορούσε να επικοινωνήσει με τα παιδιά του ό,τι ώρα ήθελε, μα τις περισσότερες φορές το ξεχνούσε τελείως και όταν ήθελε να το χρησιμοποιήσει ήταν άδειο από μπαταρία. Είχε αγοράσει και ένα για τα αγόρια του για να μπορεί να τους ελέγχει και να επικοινωνούν χωρίς κώδικες.

Η Σοφία σίγουρα θα ήθελε να τον ενημερώσει για κάποια ζημιά που θα είχαν κάνει τα βλαστάρια του στο δωμάτιο. Δε θα ήταν η πρώτη φορά.

«Ε, να…» κόμπιασε και πάλι η ηλικιωμένη. «…Έχει τις τελευταίες δύο μέρες τώρα που βλέπω μόνο το μεγάλο σου γιο, τον Νταν, Ντέιβ…»

«Ντιν.» διόρθωσε ο Τζον σταματώντας να σημειώνει. Το στομάχι του σφίχτηκε σαν να ετοιμαζόταν να δεχτεί γροθιά.

«Ναι, τον Ντιν. Δε βλέπω καθόλου τον μικρούλη σου. Είπα στο γιο μου να τον ρωτήσει, αλλά μου είπε να μην ανακατεύομαι. Όμως εγώ σήμερα…»

«Πόσες μέρες έχεις να δεις τον Σαμ;» διέκοψε ο Τζον.

«Σίγουρα δύο. Σε πήρα να σου το πω και νωρίτερα αλλά δεν ήσουν διαθέσιμος μου είπε το τηλέφωνό σου. Δε τα καταλαβαίνω αυτά τα καινούρια μηχανήματα. Σήμερα προσπάθησα να ρωτήσω το αγόρι σου όταν ήρθε στις πέντε τα ξημερώματα, εγώ τέτοια ώρα ξυπνάω συνήθως, μα εκείνο …» κόμπιασε για λίγο προσπαθώντας να αποφασίσει αν ήθελε να πει για τη χειρονομία που της είχε κάνει το παιδί, «…τέλος πάντων δεν μου έδωσε σημασία…» διάλεξε τελικά να μην το πει. «…Ξέρεις, έχω το πόδι μου και δε μπορώ να βγω από το σπίτι.»

Ο Τζον στην άλλη άκρη της γραμμής έμεινε τελείως σιωπηλός παλεύοντας να βάλει τις σκέψεις του σε τάξη.

«Αν θέλεις παλικάρι μου…» συνέχισε η Σοφία, «…εγώ μπορώ να στείλω τον γιο μου να δει τι συμβαίνει. Απλώς ήθελα να ρωτήσω πρώτα εσένα. Δεν είστε ούτε οι πρώτοι ούτε οι τελευταίοι της "οικογένειας" που μένετε εδώ και ξέρω πολύ καλά ότι δε πρέπει να χώνομαι στις υποθέσεις σας. Απλά τα συμπάθησα πολύ τα αγοράκια σου. Είναι παράξενο που δε βλέπω πια το μικρό αλλά και το μεγάλο, γυρίζει όλη μέρα μέχρι τα ξημερώματα και να σου πω την αλήθεια δεν το βλέπω να είναι και πολύ καλά.»

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ Σοφία…» κατάφερε να αρθρώσει τελικά ο Τζον. «…Θα είμαι εκεί σε λίγες ώρες…» συνέχισε διπλώνοντας τον χάρτη όπως – όπως. «…Θα προσπαθήσω να επικοινωνήσω μαζί τους και θα τα πούμε από κοντά. Ευχαριστώ και πάλι.» συνέχισε μπαίνοντας σχεδόν τρέχοντας στο αμάξι.

* * *

Ο Ντιν άνοιξε την πόρτα του δωματίου, που βρισκόταν στο ισόγειο του μοτέλ, όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσε, κοιτάζοντας με αγωνία πίσω του, ειδικά προς την κατεύθυνση όπου βρίσκονταν το γραφείο της υποδοχής. Ακριβώς από πάνω έμενε η ιδιοκτήτρια. Τελευταία είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται πολύ περίεργη, κοιτώντας συνεχώς πίσω από τις κουρτίνες των παραθύρων της.

Την προηγούμενη μέρα τα ξημερώματα, είχε προσπαθήσει να τον προσεγγίσει. Ο τρόπος που της φέρθηκε ήταν πράγματι άσχημος και δε ταίριαζε στο χαρακτήρα του, αλλά είχε περάσει όλη την ημέρα στους δρόμους και η κούραση και η απογοήτευση του δε του άφησαν ίχνος ευγένειας.

Θυμήθηκε τον μπαμπά του και τη παρόμοια συμπεριφορά που είχε κάποιες μέρες όταν γυρνούσε κατάκοπος από το κυνήγι. Απότομος, σκληρός, χρησιμοποιούσε μονολεκτικές προτάσεις και αφού έπινε αρκετά, σχεδόν λιποθυμούσε από την κούραση σε ότι τύχαινε να κάθεται.

Μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και έκλεισε την πόρτα με προσοχή. Κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρά, πήγε στο κλειστό παράθυρο, τράβηξε ελάχιστα εκατοστά την εμπριμέ κουρτίνα και έλεγξε πάλι την περιοχή. Στο αχνό φως του χαράματος παρατήρησε πως τίποτα δε κουνιόταν, κανένα φως δεν είχε ανάψει και όλα φαίνονταν πως κοιμόντουσαν. Όλα εκτός από αυτόν.

Έκλεισε την κουρτίνα προσέχοντας να μην σπάσει την γραμμή χοντρού αλατιού που ήταν απλωμένο στο περβάζι και προχώρησε αργά προς το ψυγείο. Το άνοιξε και εισέπνευσε βαθιά απολαμβάνοντας τη δροσιά του.

Μέσα Ιουλίου, στο Φλάγκσταφ της Αριζόνας, με αρκετά υψηλές θερμοκρασίες και αυτός ήταν υποχρεωμένος να κάθεται κλειδαμπαρωμένος μέσα στο ήδη ζεστό από τη κλεισούρα δωμάτιο. Χάζεψε για λίγο αφηρημένος το περιεχόμενο και το έκλεισε με δύναμη όταν θυμήθηκε πως είχε πάνω από δύο μέρες που ήταν τελείως άδειο. Έτριψε το στομάχι του που γουργούριζε επίπονα και χτυπώντας το με μια κοφτή δυνατή γροθιά, πήγε στο μπάνιο.

Ήπιε πολύ νερό από τη βρύση του νιπτήρα χρησιμοποιώντας τα χέρια του για κούπα και αφού έριξε αρκετό νερό στο πρόσωπο και το κεφάλι του, πήρε δυο παυσίπονα και άρχισε να τα μασάει αργά. Τουλάχιστον από αυτά είχαν πάντα αρκετά. Αυτό θα ήταν και το βραδινό του.

Για μεσημεριανό είχε φάει πέντε πακετάκια ζάχαρη που έκλεψε από ένα φαστφουντάδικο στο δεύτερο κάμπινγκ και είχε ήδη αποφασίσει πως για πρωινό θα έτρωγε λίγη από την οδοντόκρεμα που του είχε αφήσει ο Σαμ.

Ο Σαμ. Ο Σάμι. Τα συναισθήματα που του δημιουργούσε η σκέψη του αδελφού του ήταν ανάμεικτα. Είχε κλείσει σχεδόν τέσσερις μέρες από τότε που είχε εξαφανιστεί. Πλέον όμως ο Ντιν ήξερε πως ήταν όλα προσχεδιασμένα.

Είχε ξεκινήσει τις παράξενες ερωτήσεις μία μέρα πριν φύγει ο πατέρας τους. Ερωτήσεις τύπου: « _Πού θα πας;_ », « _Σε ποια πόλη;_ », « _Πόσες ώρες είναι αυτό από εδώ;_ », « _Τι είναι αυτό που κυνηγάς;_ » και το πιο ύποπτο: « _Σε πόσες μέρες θα γυρίσεις;_ »

[2]Αυτή την ερώτηση είχε να την κάνει ο Σαμ σχεδόν τρία χρόνια τώρα, από τα Χριστούγεννα που ανακάλυψε τι ακριβώς έκανε ο μπαμπάς τους και για ποιο λόγο γυρνούσαν συνέχεια από περιοχή σε περιοχή. Είχε κλάψει εκείνη την νύχτα φοβισμένος αλλά όπως τον είχε συμβουλέψει ο Ντιν, η επόμενη μέρα ήταν καλύτερη. Διαφορετική, αλλά καλύτερη.

Ο Ντιν σηκώθηκε αργά από το κρεβάτι που είχε ξαπλώσει και ξαναπήγε στο ψυγείο. Το άνοιξε με την ελπίδα ότι κάτι θα υπήρχε μέσα που είχε παραβλέψει στην πρώτη του προσπάθεια αλλά όπως και την προηγούμενη, δε βρήκε τίποτα. Τα παυσίπονα μπορεί να του είχαν καλμάρει τον πονοκέφαλο αλλά ερέθισαν το στομάχι του.

Άνοιξε τη μικρή κατάψυξη και έξυσε με τα νύχια του λίγο πάγο από τα τοιχώματα. Δεν είχε ιδέα πόσο καιρό βρισκόταν ο πάγος εκεί αλλά ούτε και έκατσε να το σκεφτεί παραπάνω. Βάλθηκε να μασουλάει τα κομμάτια προσπαθώντας να φανταστεί ότι ήταν γρανίτα λεμόνι.

Αν μπορούσε να έχει ένα μηχάνημα φαγητού σαν εκείνο στη διαστημική σειρά με τον Κυβερνήτη που παραγγέλνει συνέχεια τσάι Earl Gray, από όλα τα φαγητά του κόσμου, εκείνη την στιγμή θα ζητούσε σάντουιτς με φιστικοβούτυρο και μαρμελάδα. Με κομμένη την κόρα. Σαν εκείνα που του ετοίμαζε η μαμά του κάθε πρωί. Και ένα τσάι σαν του Κυβερνήτη για να μάθει επιτέλους τι γεύση έχει.

Ο Σαμ, αφού έφυγε ο πατέρας τους, πέρασε στη δεύτερη φάση του σχεδίου του. Από την ώρα που έκλεισε η πόρτα του δωματίου και σταμάτησε να ακούγεται το μουγκρητό της μηχανής του Ιμπάλα, άρχισε να γκρινιάζει. Ασταμάτητα. Ατελείωτα. Για τα πάντα.

Ο Ντιν προσπαθούσε να του φτιάξει τη διάθεση γνωρίζοντας τι αρέσει στον μικρό του αδελφό, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν έπιανε τίποτα. Ο Σαμ ήταν πραγματικός μπελάς. Δοκίμασε με το καλό, δοκίμασε με το άγριο, δοκίμασε μέχρι και τη δωροδοκία. Τίποτε απολύτως. Ήταν σαν να είχε βαλθεί να τον τρελάνει με τη συμπεριφορά του, τα καμώματά του, τις ερωτήσεις του, τα πειράγματά του. Πέρασαν μια ολόκληρη μέρα μαζί, χωρίς να βγουν καθόλου έξω και ο Ντιν είχε αρχίσει να έχει δολοφονικές τάσεις.

Κάποτε μπορούσε να βγει και να αφήσει τον αδελφό του στο δωμάτιο μέχρι να ησυχάσει, αλλά μετά από μερικά περιστατικά στα οποία ο Σαμ κινδύνεψε επειδή ήταν μόνος του, ο πατέρας του, του είχε ξεκαθαρίσει ότι όταν είναι οι δυο τους δε πάνε πουθενά μόνοι τους και δεν μένει κανένας μόνος του. Θα είναι παντού μαζί. Ήταν ένας απαράβατος κανόνας και μια άδικη απόφαση αλλά ο Τζον θεώρησε πως μόνο έτσι θα μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος για την ασφάλεια των παιδιών του.

Το ψυχολογικό βασανιστήριο του Σαμ όμως δεν είχε σταματημό και την επόμενη μέρα.

Όταν ο Ντιν απηυδισμένος τον ρώτησε τι ήταν αυτό που πραγματικά ήθελε, ο Σαμ δίχως δισταγμό απάντησε πως ήθελε να φάει για μεσημεριανό μόνο παγωτό και μετά να πάει στη βιβλιοθήκη. Μόνος του.

Ο Ντιν γέλασε με τις απαιτήσεις του αδελφού του αλλά του υποσχέθηκε πως αν σταματούσε να τον ενοχλεί, θα του έπαιρνε το παράξενο για τις διατροφικές συνήθειες του μεσημεριανό και έπειτα θα τον πήγαινε στη βιβλιοθήκη.

Γνώριζε πως το να βγούνε από το δωμάτιο ήταν παράβαση των κανονισμών του μπαμπά τους, αλλά τα καστανοπράσινα μάτια του αδερφού του, με την παραπονεμένη έκφραση που θύμιζε μικρό κουτάβι, ήταν αρκετά για να τον πείσουν. Εξάλλου ο Σαμ δεν ήθελε να κάνει κάτι κακό. Μπορεί να ήταν σούπερ φλώρος, μα απλά ήθελε να πάει στη βιβλιοθήκη και ο Ντιν σαν δεύτερος γονιός αισθάνθηκε μια μικρή περηφάνια για τις σωστές επιλογές του.

Του είπε μάλιστα πως δε θα έμπαινε μέσα μαζί του, αλλά θα τον περίμενε στην είσοδο όσες ώρες κι αν καθόταν. Ο Σαμ συμφώνησε αμέσως χαρούμενος.

Αφού τον έβαλε να υποσχεθεί ότι θα τηρήσει τη συμφωνία, έφυγε, κλειδώνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του, για να του πάρει παγωτό από το διπλανό κατάστημα. Πέντε λεπτά υπόθεση.

Όταν γύρισε, ο Σαμ ήταν τόσο ευχαριστημένος και σε τόση καλή διάθεση, που χωρίς να του το ζητήσει, ενίσχυε από μόνος του τη γραμμή χοντρού αλατιού στο περβάζι του παραθύρου.

* * *

Τα δόντια του άρχισαν να πονάνε από το κρύο του πάγου και η γλώσσα του έτσουζε από το κάψιμο. Το στομάχι του παραπονιόταν ολοένα και εντονότερα. Ήδη είχε αρχίσει να ξημερώνει, οπότε ο Ντιν αποφάσισε πως ήρθε η ώρα για το πρωινό.

Πήρε την οδοντόκρεμα και ξάπλωσε και πάλι στο κρεβάτι του. Ρούφηξε δυο μπουκιές κατευθείαν από το σωληνάριο και αφού τις στριφογύρισε για λίγο στο στόμα του με τη γλώσσα, κατάπιε με δυσκολία. Μπορεί η γεύση να ήταν έντονη, αλλά δεν ήταν και άσχημη. Ήταν καλύτερη πάντως από τον πάγο.

* * *

Μετά το υποτιθέμενο μεσημεριανό, όπως είχε υποσχεθεί, πήγε τον Σαμ στη βιβλιοθήκη. Ο μικρός ήταν υπερβολικά χαρούμενος και όταν ήρθε η ώρα να μπει μέσα στο κτίριο μόνος του, αγκάλιασε σφιχτά τον Ντιν ευχαριστώντας τον.

«Χαλάρωσε σπασικλάκι…» είπε προσπαθώντας να τον ξεκολλήσει από πάνω του. «…Μας βλέπουν και κορίτσια...» συνέχισε σιάζοντας το αγαπημένο του κοντομάνικο led zeppelin μπλουζάκι με τον γνωστό άγγελο σε γαλάζιο ηλεκτρίκ χρώμα, που του το είχε κάνει δώρο ο Μπόμπι στα γενέθλιά του.

«…Μπαίνεις μέσα και εγώ σε περιμένω εδώ…» συνέχισε, δίνοντάς του όλα τα ψιλά του για να πάρει ό,τι ήθελε από το μηχάνημα με τα σνακ στο προθάλαμο της βιβλιοθήκης. «…Αλλά μετά από αυτό, τέρμα η τρέλα. Σύμφωνοι;»

«Σύμφωνοι.» αποδέχτηκε ο Σαμ και προχώρησε προς την είσοδο. Κοντοστάθηκε πριν μπει μέσα και γύρισε να κοιτάξει και πάλι τον αδελφό του.

Ο Ντιν του έκανε νόημα να βιαστεί, χτυπώντας επιδεικτικά με το δάχτυλο τον καρπό του, σαν να είχε αόρατο ρολόι και φορώντας τα ακουστικά του φορητού του κασετόφωνου, έκατσε σε ένα παγκάκι κοντά στην είσοδο.

Οι ώρες όμως περνούσαν εξαιρετικά αργά. Ο Ντιν είχε ήδη ακούσει την κασέτα του πέντε φορές, μία επανάληψη ενός τοπικού αγώνα μπέιζμπολ στο ραδιόφωνο, τα νέα και τον καιρό που προειδοποιούσαν για επικίνδυνα υψηλές θερμοκρασίες όλη την εβδομάδα.

Το παγκάκι που καθόταν εδώ και τέσσερις ώρες τώρα, παρόλο που ήταν στη σκιά ενός δέντρου και φτιαγμένο από ξύλο, έκαιγε στην αφή. Όλα τα μέρη του σώματός του ήταν υγρά από τον ιδρώτα και κολλούσαν εκνευριστικά.

Κατά τις τέσσερις το μεσημέρι δίψασε, αλλά όταν πήγε να πάρει ένα αναψυκτικό θυμήθηκε πως είχε δώσει όλα του τα ψιλά στον αδελφό του. Το μοτέλ ήταν μισή ώρα μακριά με τα πόδια, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι δε θα μπορούσε να προσέχει τον Σαμ για τουλάχιστον μία ώρα. Θεώρησε το διάστημα εξαιρετικά μεγάλο και απλά ξανακάθισε στο παγκάκι του πριν το χάσει και αυτό από κανένα περαστικό.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως το είχε μοιραστεί με διάφορους αγνώστους, οι οποίοι άλλοι έκατσαν λίγο, άλλοι πιο πολύ.

Αισθάνθηκε σαν τον χαρακτήρα στην ταινία που είχε δει πριν από μερικές βδομάδες στον κινηματογράφο. Χωρίς να τον ρωτήσουν καθόταν και έλεγε την ιστορία του στους διάφορους περαστικούς που κάθονταν στο παγκάκι του. Αν και χαζούλης, είχε γίνει ήρωας πολέμου, αστέρι του πινγκ πονγκ, πλούσιος επιχειρηματίας.

Αν ο ίδιος καθόταν και έλεγε στον καθένα έστω και ένα από τα περιστατικά που είχε ζήσει από τα τέσσερα του μέχρι σήμερα, θα έφευγαν όλοι τρέχοντας ή θα τον έκλειναν σε κανένα τρελάδικο. Σκέφτηκε πως ο μπαμπάς του ήταν ήρωας σαν τον χαρακτήρα της ταινίας, αλλά κανένας δε θα του έδινε μετάλλιο για τις πράξεις του, γιατί πολύ απλά κανένας δεν ήξερε την προσφορά του.

Η βιβλιοθήκη ήθελε ακόμα μια ώρα για να κλείσει και ο Ντιν πλέον βάλθηκε να χαζεύει τους περαστικούς που έκαναν νωχελικά την απογευματινή τους βόλτα, καθότι οι μπαταρίες του φορητού κασετόφωνού του είχαν πλέον τελειώσει.

Ηλικιωμένοι που περπατούσαν αργά, οικογένειες με τα παιδιά τους αγόραζαν αναψυκτικά και παγωτά, συνομήλικοι του έφηβοι σαχλαμάριζαν πειράζοντας ο ένας τον άλλον απολαμβάνοντας, την προσωρινή τους ελευθερία μακριά από τα βιβλία.

« _Μακριά από τα βιβλία τους Σάμι_ …» σκέφτηκε ξεφυσώντας ο Ντιν. «… _όχι χωμένος σε αυτά πέντε ώρες Ιούλιο μήνα._ » Ο αδελφός του πραγματικά θα εξαντλούσε όλο το ωράριο, εκμεταλλευόμενος το κάθε λεπτό της πλασματικής ελευθερίας που του είχε προσφέρει ο ίδιος.

Ξάφνου, παρατήρησε πως η υπάλληλος της βιβλιοθήκης είχε βγει έξω και ετοιμαζόταν να κλειδώσει την πόρτα σχεδόν μισή ώρα νωρίτερα από το κανονικό ωράριο.

Πετάχτηκε και τρέχοντας κάλυψε την απόσταση.

«Δεσποινίς…» είπε λαχανιασμένος στην νεαρή βιβλιοθηκάριο που ήδη κλείδωνε τη μία κλειδαριά. «…Γιατί κλείνει η βιβλιοθήκη τόσο νωρίς;»

Η κοπέλα γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με απορημένα μάτια, πίσω από τα τεράστια κοκάλινα γυαλιά της, από την κορφή ως τα νύχια

«Μη μου πεις πως θέλεις να δανειστείς τώρα βιβλίο…» με τέτοιο μπλουζάκι και τέτοια ώρα, σίγουρα θα ήταν κάποιο παλιόπαιδο που ήθελε να της κάνει πλάκα. «…Η βιβλιοθήκη είναι τελείως άδεια εδώ και…» κοντοστάθηκε για να συμβουλευτεί το ρολόι στον καρπό της, «…67 λεπτά. Σίγουρα μπορείς να περιμένεις μέχρι αύριο.» τελείωσε και έπιασε να κλειδώνει τη δεύτερη κλειδαριά.

«Όχι, όχι, περίμενε…» είπε ο Ντιν αγγίζοντας την στον ώμο. Η βιβλιοθηκάριος πετάχτηκε και φαινόταν πως ήταν έτοιμη να βάλει τις φωνές. «…Ο αδελφός μου πρέπει να είναι ακόμα μέσα…» τράβηξε απότομα το χέρι του διαβάζοντας την έκπληξη της. «…Είναι μέσα από το μεσημέρι και ακόμα δε βγήκε.»

«Όπως σου είπα ήδη νεαρέ μου…» ξεκίνησε η κοπέλα μη πιστεύοντας λέξη από τα λεγόμενα του, «…η βιβλιοθήκη είναι τελείως άδεια εδώ και 68 λεπτά.»

«Είσαι απολύτως σίγουρη;…» σοβάρεψε απότομα ο Ντιν, ενώ ένας μικρός εσωτερικός συναγερμός άρχισε να ηχεί στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του. «…Μήπως δεν κοίταξες καλά; Μήπως κλείστηκε στις τουαλέτες και δε μπορεί να βγει; Ή μπορεί να τον πήρε ο ύπνος κάπου και δεν τον πρόσεξες.»

Η βιβλιοθηκάριος συνέχισε να τον κοιτά με δυσπιστία. Ήταν σίγουρη πως ο νεαρός είχε όρεξη για πλάκες. Όταν ξαναγύρισε για να αποτελειώσει το κλείδωμα του δεύτερου λουκέτου, το αγόρι επέμενε ανεβάζοντας συγκρατημένα τον τόνο της φωνής του.

«Άνοιξε αμέσως την πόρτα για να ψάξω εγώ ο ίδιος, πρέπει…»

«Άσε μας ρε παιδάκι μου…» του πέταξε η κοπέλα. «…Δεν έχουμε όλοι την ενέργεια σου για φάρσες. Άντε στη μαμάκα σου.»

«Αν δεν μου ανοίξεις αυτή τη στιγμή…» ξεκίνησε να απειλεί ο Ντιν προσπαθώντας σκληρά να κρατήσει την ψυχραιμία του. «…Είσαι σίγουρη πως θες να διακινδυνέψεις τη θέση σου αφήνοντας ένα εντεκάχρονο αγόρι κλειδωμένο όλο το βράδυ μέσα σε κρατικό κτήριο;» άλλαξε γρήγορα την τακτική του επιλέγοντας έναν πιο διπλωματικό δρόμο.

«Μιλάς σοβαρά, έτσι;»

«Πιο σοβαρά, πεθαίνεις.» απάντησε με βλοσυρή έκφραση ο Ντιν αλλά κατάφερε στο τέλος να της σκάσει ένα βεβιασμένο χαμόγελο για να την καλοπιάσει.

Ηττημένη η βιβλιοθηκάριος ξεκίνησε να ξεκλειδώνει την πόρτα μουρμουρίζοντας κούφιες απειλές στην περίπτωση που τελικά όλο αυτό ήταν όντως φάρσα ή ανόητη πλάκα. Πριν προλάβει να ανοίξει την ξεκλείδωτη πόρτα, ο Ντιν την έσπρωξε και τρέχοντας μπήκε μέσα φωνάζοντας το όνομα του αδελφού του.

Έψαξε έναν - έναν τους διαδρόμους, τα γραφεία, τις τουαλέτες, ανδρικές και γυναικείες. Έψαξε ακόμα και στο παιδικό τμήμα και όπου έβρισκε κλειδωμένη πόρτα, χτυπούσε δυνατά φωνάζοντας με όλη του τη δύναμη.

Η βιβλιοθηκάριος προσπαθούσε να τον ακολουθήσει και βλέποντας την αγωνία του, άρχισε και η ίδια να φωνάζει το χαϊδευτικό όνομα που άκουσε να χρησιμοποιεί ο νεαρός.

Μετά από αρκετά λεπτά και αφού είχε γυρίσει όλη τη βιβλιοθήκη τρεις φορές, σωριάστηκε λαχανιασμένος σε μια καρέκλα προσπαθώντας να σκεφτεί.

Η κοπέλα τον πλησίασε και βλέποντας πως είχε χάσει το χρώμα του, του πρόσφερε ένα ποτήρι νερό.

«Μη στεναχωριέσαι…» προσπάθησε να τον παρηγορήσει, ενώ ο Ντιν κατάπινε άτσαλα το νερό που λαχταρούσε ώρες τώρα. «…Μπορεί να βγήκε έξω και δεν τον πρόσεξες.»

«Δε μπορεί…» ψέλλισε, προσπαθώντας να θυμηθεί αν είχε πάρει το βλέμμα του από την ριμάδα την πόρτα τη βιβλιοθήκης για παραπάνω από ένα λεπτό. «…Μήπως θυμάσαι κάποιο αγόρι, έντεκα χρονών, με καστανά μακριά μαλλιά…» ξεκίνησε ο Ντιν την περιγραφή. «…Φορούσε μια κίτρινη κοντομάνικη μπλούζα.»

«Ναι!...» πετάχτηκε χαρούμενη η κοπέλα. «…Ήταν εδώ το μεσημέρι και μάλιστα μου έκανε εντύπωση και τον θυμάμαι, γιατί κοιτούσε για αρκετή ώρα έξω από το παράθυρο...» συνέχισε και ο Ντιν σηκώθηκε γοργά.

Το παράθυρο έβλεπε στο δρόμο μπροστά από την βιβλιοθήκη και μάλιστα μπορούσε να διακρίνει και το παγκάκι που καθόταν πριν. Στη θέση του τώρα κάθονταν δυο δίδυμα κοριτσάκια με ίδια ροζ καλοκαιρινά φουστανάκια και έτρωγαν παγωτό.

«…Μετά όμως δε θυμάμαι αν και για πόση ώρα ήταν εδώ. Μην ανησυχείς μπορεί να γύρισε ήδη σπίτι…» συνέχισε η κοπέλα χαϊδεύοντας καθησυχαστικά τον κάθιδρο έφηβο στην πλάτη. «…Μήπως θες να πάρουμε τηλέφωνο να δούμε;»

«Όχι, όχι δεν είναι ανάγκη…» απάντησε ο Ντιν και σηκώθηκε απότομα. «…Ευχαριστώ πολύ για το νερό…» είπε και της επέστρεψε το γυάλινο ποτήρι. «…Θα πάω κατευθείαν σπίτι να δω αν γύρισε.» συνέχισε και έφυγε σχεδόν τρέχοντας.

Η βιβλιοθηκάριος έμεινε να στέκεται με το ποτήρι στα χέρια απορώντας για αυτό που της είχε συμβεί. Τουλάχιστον δεν ήταν φάρσα και φυσικά ευτυχώς δεν είχε κλειδώσει τον μικρό μέσα κατά λάθος. Κοίταξε το ρολόι της. Η βιβλιοθήκη ήθελε ακόμα τρία λεπτά για να κλείσει.

* * *

Το στομάχι του Ντιν έκαιγε και πονούσε. Ήθελε να πιει νερό αλλά το μπάνιο του φάνηκε πως ήταν πολύ μακριά. Σηκώθηκε προσεχτικά, αφαίρεσε τη ζώνη του και την πέταξε στο κρεβάτι του Σαμ, στη κορφή της στοίβας με τα πεταμένα και κουβαριασμένα ρούχα, ξεκούμπωσε τα κουμπιά από το τζιν του και κρατώντας σφιχτά το στομάχι του ξάπλωσε και πάλι κουλουριάζοντας το κουρασμένο του σώμα. Σε λίγο θα έπρεπε να σηκωθεί και να ξεκινήσει την πέμπτη μέρα ψαξίματος. Ο ήλιος είχε ήδη αρχίσει την ανοδική του πορεία.

* * *

Λαχανιασμένος είχε φτάσει στο μοτέλ καλύπτοντας την απόσταση από τη βιβλιοθήκη σε χρόνο ρεκόρ. Ήλπιζε με όλη του την καρδιά να δει τον Σαμ να κάθεται έξω από το δωμάτιο και να τον περιμένει. Ορκίστηκε στον Θεό και τη μαμά του πως δεν θα τον πείραζε, ούτε και θα τον μάλωνε. Αρκεί να ήταν εκεί, όπως είχε πει η βιβλιοθηκάριος. Πλησιάζοντας όμως, συνειδητοποίησε πως τίποτα από αυτά δεν ίσχυε.

Ξεκλείδωσε το δωμάτιό τους και φωνάζοντας το όνομα του αδελφού του περίμενε μιαν απάντηση, παρόλο που ο ίδιος είχε τα κλειδιά και το μοναδικό παράθυρο δίπλα στην πόρτα ήταν κλειστό.

Έψαξε πατόκορφα το μοτέλ, τους γύρω χώρους και τα οικόπεδα τριγύρω και όταν δεν βρήκε τίποτα, ξεκίνησε πάλι το δρόμο προς το κέντρο.

Η βιβλιοθήκη και τα μαγαζιά είχαν πλέον κλείσει αλλά συνέχισε να περιφέρεται, ψάχνοντας όπου μπορούσε.

Όταν το ρολόι έξω από κάποιο μαγαζί σήμανε μεσάνυχτα αποφάσισε να γυρίσει πίσω, έχοντας και πάλι την ελπίδα ότι θα τον έβρισκε εκεί. Είχε αφήσει το δωμάτιο τους ξεκλείδωτο για την περίπτωση που θα γύριζε ο Σαμ, αλλά όταν μπήκε μέσα το βρήκε τελείως άδειο και σιωπηλό.

Με τρεμάμενα χέρια πήρε το κινητό και κάλεσε τον μπαμπά του. Δεν ήξερε τι άλλο να κάνει. Μετά από οχτώ τόνους κλήσης πάτησε το κουμπί της απόρριψης και άφησε τη συσκευή στο κομοδίνο.

Την άλλη μέρα το πρωί ξεκίνησε και πάλι για το κέντρο.

Επισκέφτηκε πρώτα τη βιβλιοθήκη και την έψαξε ξανά πατόκορφα, προσπαθώντας να αποφύγει την νεαρή υπάλληλο. Αμέσως μετά πήγε στο νοσοκομείο. Τρύπωσε στην παιδική πτέρυγα και σαν τη βιβλιοθήκη την έκανε και αυτή φύλλο και φτερό. Ευτυχώς όμως δεν τον βρήκε ούτε κι εκεί. Έπειτα πήγε στα μαγαζιά που θα πήγαινε ο Σαμ. Στο μαγαζί με τα κόμικς, στα ηλεκτρονικά παιχνίδια, στα παιχνιδάδικα, στα βιβλιοπωλεία, σε φαστφουντάδικα, πάρκα, παιδικές χαρές. Πουθενά όμως τίποτα. Πέρασε ολόκληρη τη μέρα ψάχνοντας χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Πριν κλείσει η αγορά, "δανείστηκε" ένα χάρτη της περιοχής από ένα τουριστικό γραφείο και γύρισε στη βάση τους.

Κάλεσε και πάλι τον μπαμπά του, μα αυτή τη φορά το κινητό του ήταν απενεργοποιημένο.

Ένιωσε τον κόμπο, που είχε δημιουργηθεί στο λαιμό του μετά την εξαφάνιση του Σαμ, να μεγαλώνει και την κλεισούρα του δωματίου να τον πνίγει. Το παράπονο φούντωσε και η αναπνοή του μετατράπηκε σε λυγμό, ενώ από τα μάτια του άρχισαν να τρέχουν χοντρές στάλες δάκρυα.

Το βουβό του κλάμα όμως ήρθε να διακόψει ο ήχος του κινητού του τηλεφώνου. Σκούπισε τα μάτια του γοργά και ξεροκαταπίνοντας απάντησε όσο πιο σταθερά μπορούσε.

«Πού χάθηκες βρε βλαμμένο…» ακούστηκε η γνώριμη βραχνή φωνή στο ακουστικό. «…Δηλαδή θα σου κοπεί το χέρι αν με πάρεις εσύ μια φορά πρώτος τηλέφωνο;» συνέχισε χαρούμενα.

«Γεια σου θείε Μπόμπι.» είπε σιγανά ο Ντιν. Τα μάτια του θόλωσαν από τα δάκρυα και οι μύες του στομαχιού του συσπάστηκαν.

«Τι κάνετε; Όλα καλά; Περνάτε όμορφα στης Σοφίας;»

«Ναι.» κατάφερε να πει ο Ντιν. Ήδη η μύτη του είχε βουλώσει και έπαιρνε αναπνοή μόνο από το στόμα.

«Συμβαίνει κάτι;»

« _Ναι!_ _Έχασα τον Σάμι και δεν μπορώ να τον βρω πουθενά. Έχω ψάξει όλη την πόλη δυο μέρες τώρα, αλλά τίποτα. Και δε φτάνει μόνο αυτό, παίρνω τηλέφωνο τον μπαμπά και ούτε που το έχει ανοιχτό. Έχω ήδη τρελαθεί από την αγωνία και δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω. Είμαι σχεδόν σίγουρος πως ο αδελφός μου είναι ήδη νεκρός._ » θα ήθελε πολύ να του πει αλλά δε το έκανε.

Το σπίτι του κυνηγού ήταν σχεδόν 24 ώρες μακριά από το μέρος που έμεναν. Αν ζητούσε τη βοήθειά του φυσικά εκείνος θα κινούσε γη και ουρανό για να τον βοηθήσει. Ο Ντιν όμως δεν ήταν σίγουρος γιατί δε μπόρεσε να του το πει.

«Όχι, όλα καλά.» ψιθύρισε σκουπίζοντας βιαία τα μάτια του με το πίσω μέρος της παλάμης του.

«Σίγουρα;…» ρώτησε δύσπιστα ο Μπόμπι που κάτι δε του άρεσε στη φωνή του Ντιν. «…Γιατί ψιθυρίζεις; Κοιμάται ο μικρός πρίγκιπας και δε θες να τον ενοχλήσεις;»

Κοίταξε το κρεβάτι που κοιμόταν Σαμ. Είχε μείνει άστρωτο με τα σκεπάσματα μπλεγμένα σα κουβάρι. Το μαξιλάρι είχε ακόμα το αποτύπωμα από το κεφάλι του αδερφού του.

«Ακριβώς.» ψέλλισε ο Ντιν. Το ότι έλεγε ψέματα στον Μπόμπι, του έσκιζε τα σωθικά.

«Καλά. Άντε δε σε κρατώ άλλο…» είπε σχεδόν απογοητευμένος, αλλά συνέχισε με παιχνιδιάρικη διάθεση. «…Πριν κλείσω ένα μικρό τεστ, "Το όπλο μου είναι κάτω από το";…»

Ο Ντιν δεν απάντησε και έμεινε τελείως σιωπηλός, κλείνοντας σφιχτά τα μάτια του σαν να είχε δει κάτι φρικιαστικό.

«Λέγε!...» γκρίνιαξε γελώντας ο Μπόμπι. «…"Από το";…»

«…"Μαξιλάρι".» απάντησε τελικά ο Ντιν προσπαθώντας να συγκρατηθεί, όταν ο θετός του θείος ξεκίνησε ένα κομμάτι από το ποιηματάκι που ο ίδιος είχε βγάλει και έβαζε τα αδέλφια να το λένε όταν ήταν μικροί κάθε βράδυ σαν προσευχή, όταν έμεναν στο σπίτι του.

«Μπράβο! "Το στιλέτο στου ποδιού μου το";…»

«…"θηκάρι."»

«…"Τι δίκαννό μου είναι κάτω από το"…»

«…"κρεβάτι."…»

«…"Σε πόρτες και παράθυρα"…»

«…"έχω ήδη ρίξει αλάτι."» ψιθύρισε ο Ντιν και τσίμπησε με δύναμη τη γέφυρα της μύτης του, κρατώντας σφιχτά το ακουστικό στο αυτί του.

Το γέλιο του Μπόμπι ακούστηκε δυνατό και κελαριστό μέσα από το τηλέφωνο. Οι στιγμές που είχε περάσει με τα παιδιά του Τζον του ήταν πολύτιμες και τελευταία στεναχωριόταν πολύ που δε μπορούσε να τους έχει όπως παλιότερα. Όμως όλα τα παιδιά μεγαλώνουν και μένουν μόνο οι γλυκές αναμνήσεις τους.

«Καληνύχτα και όπως πάντα να έχεις το νου σου αγόρι μου…» συνέχισε. «…Να πεις και στο άλλο βλαμμένο όταν ξυπνήσει ότι πήρα τηλέφωνο.»

«Καληνύχτα.» είπε σχεδόν αθόρυβα ο Ντιν και αφού έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι του Σαμ, αγκάλιασε σφιχτά το μαξιλάρι κρύβοντας το πρόσωπό του μέσα στο αποτύπωμα και ξέσπασε σε γοερό κλάμα

«Γύρνα πίσω...» μουρμούρισε απελπισμένα, αναπνέοντας βαθιά τη γνώριμη μυρωδιά του αδελφού του. «…Δε ξέρω τι να κάνω.»

Ούτε όμως και στον ύπνο δε μπορούσε να βρει ηρεμία. Τα όνειρά του, γεμάτα εφιάλτες δεν τον άφηναν να ησυχάσει.

Έψαχνε και εκεί τον αδελφό του, μέσα σε φλεγόμενα σπίτια και ατελείωτες σκάλες και πάντα την τελευταία στιγμή τον έχανε μέσα από τα χέρια του. Φαντάσματα, δαίμονες και κάθε είδος υπερφυσικού τέρατος ήθελαν να του κάνουν κακό. Μπορούσε να ακούσει τις κραυγές τρόμου και πόνου του αλλά δεν μπορούσε να τον βρει.

Σηκώθηκε μέσα στα άγρια μεσάνυχτα μούσκεμα στον ιδρώτα, μη μπορώντας να αντέξει άλλο τις εικόνες των εφιαλτών του.

Άρχισε να ψάχνει προσεχτικά για στοιχεία που ίσως είχε παραβλέψει. Κούνησε τα κρεβάτια, τα στρώματα, όλα τα έπιπλα, έψαξε στους τοίχους για σύμβολα, στο παράθυρο για αποτυπώματα και στα συρτάρια για σακουλάκια μαγισσών. Έκανε άνω κάτω το δωμάτιο μα δε βρήκε τίποτα.

Όταν όμως έφτασε στο ψάξιμο των ρούχων παρατήρησε κάτι που δε το είχε προσέξει μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή. Πολλά από τα υπάρχοντα του αδελφού του έλειπαν. Τα περισσότερα ρούχα του, το μαχαίρι πεταλούδα που πάντα κουβαλούσε, τα αγαπημένα του παιχνίδια και βιβλία, ένα από τα σακίδια τους και όλα τα λεφτά που τους είχε αφήσει ο μπαμπάς τους.

Ήταν τόσο σίγουρος πως κάτι είχε αρπάξει τον αδελφό του και αγνόησε το πιο πιθανό. Ο αδελφός του το είχε σκάσει.

Ο Σάμι τον είχε ξεγελάσει, τον είχε δουλέψει και τα είχε προσχεδιάσει ποιος ξέρει πόσο καιρό πιο πριν. Περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να βάλει σε δράση το σχέδιο του.

Προφανώς για αυτό ήθελε παγωτό για μεσημεριανό. Για να μπορέσει να μείνει μόνος και να μαζέψει τα πράγματά του. Για αυτό δήθεν ενίσχυε το περβάζι με αλάτι. Γιατί το είχε ρίξει όταν σκαρφάλωσε στο παράθυρο και βγήκε έξω, για να κρύψει το σάκο του κάπου στο παρκινγκ του μοτέλ. Για αυτό ήθελε να μείνει μόνος στη βιβλιοθήκη. Για να μπορέσει να ξεφύγει, πιθανότατα από την πίσω έξοδο κινδύνου. Έπειτα λογικά επέστρεψε για τον σάκο που είχε κρύψει και το έσκασε.

Και μόνο στη σκέψη της πράξης του αδελφού του ο Ντιν αισθανόταν ναυτία. Τον είχε προδώσει.

Άδειασε το τραπέζι του δωματίου πετώντας έξαλλος όλα τα αντικείμενα που ήταν πάνω, στο πάτωμα και άπλωσε τον μικρό τουριστικό χάρτη. Με ένα κόκκινο μαρκαδόρο τον χώρισε στα τέσσερα και παρατήρησε τις περιοχές, κυκλώνοντας αυτές που του φαινόντουσαν πιο πιθανές. Αν ήθελε να τον βρει, πλέον κατάλαβε πως έπρεπε να το κάνει όπως ένας αληθινός κυνηγός ψάχνει για το θήραμά του. Όπως έκανε ο μπαμπάς του. Από τη στιγμή που δεν ήταν εκεί και δεν μπορούσε να επικοινωνήσει μαζί του, θα το έκανε ολομόναχος. Εξάλλου ήταν δικιά του δουλειά να προσέχει τον Σαμ.

Μόλις χάραξε το πρώτο φως της μέρα έφυγε, πεζός πάντα, προς τη μία κατεύθυνση του χάρτη.

Το κυνήγι του ξεκίνησε μεθοδικά. Προσπάθησε πρώτα να βγάλει εισιτήριο στο σταθμό των λεωφορείων για να δει αν μπορούσε. Η υπάλληλος τον ενημέρωσε πως αυτό ήταν αδύνατο χωρίς την παρουσία ή έστω την γραπτή συγκατάθεση γονέα ή κηδεμόνα για άτομα από δεκαπέντε και κάτω.

Το ίδιο του είπε και ο υπάλληλος στο σταθμό των τρένων και όταν τον ρώτησε γιατί προσπαθεί να βγάλει μόνος εισιτήριο, απάντησε ψέματα πως ήθελε να πάει σε μία συναυλία και οι γονείς του δεν τον άφηναν. «Λυπάμαι φιλαράκι.» ο υπάλληλος γέλασε μαζί του.

Οπότε, αφού ο ίδιος δε μπορούσε να βγάλει εισιτήρια αυτό σήμαινε πως ο αδελφός του πρέπει να βρισκόταν ακόμα στη γύρω περιοχή. Εκτός κι αν είχε κλέψει αυτοκίνητο, πράγμα σχεδόν απίθανο ή κάποιος με αυτοκίνητο τον είχε κλέψει ενώ προσπαθούσε να το σκάσει. Προσπάθησε να απωθήσει την τελευταία του σκέψη, να τη στριμώξει και να την κλειδώσει στο πιο σκοτεινό σημείο του μυαλού του και συνέχισε απτόητος. Μέχρι το βράδυ θα τον είχε βρει. Και όταν τον έβρισκε…

Με τον χάρτη ως οδηγό επισκέφτηκε όλα τα μουσεία, τη βιβλιοθήκη της Γεωλογίας, το αστεροσκοπείο και σε κάθε ευκαιρία παρατηρούσε τα εγκαταλελειμμένα κτίρια, τις αποθήκες και τα άδεια μαγαζιά καθώς ήταν ιδανικές κρυψώνες για τον εντεκάχρονο αδελφό του.

Όπου έβρισκε ομάδες παιδιών που έπαιζαν ανέμελες κάτω από τον καλοκαιρινό ήλιο, ρωτούσε μήπως και κάποιο παιδάκι τον είχε δει κάποια από αυτές τις μέρες.

Επίσης ρωτούσε και νεαρούς υπάλληλους. Καθότι ήταν καλοκαίρι πολλοί έφηβοι και νέοι δούλευαν σε διάφορα πόστα και ήταν ιδανικοί για ερωτήσεις διότι δεν ζητούσαν λεπτομέρειες. Όμως κανείς δεν τον είχε δει ή δε θυμόταν να τον είχε δει.

Κατάκοπος και θεονήστικος γύρισε πίσω στη βάση του χαράματα, αφού είχε περάσει σχεδόν ένα ολόκληρο εικοσιτετράωρο περπατώντας την πόλη και τα περίχωρα της, χωρίς κανένα αποτέλεσμα και στοιχείο.

Μόλις μπήκε στην αυλή του μοτέλ, η ιδιοκτήτρια που ήταν ήδη ξύπνια, άνοιξε το παράθυρό της και του σφύριξε για να του τραβήξει την προσοχή.

Ο Ντιν όμως δεν είχε όρεξη για κουβέντες και ερωτήσεις. Όταν η κυρία Σοφία έβγαλε το χέρι της έξω από το παράθυρο και του έκανε νόημα να ανέβει, εκείνος σήκωσε το δικό του χέρι και με προτεταμένο το μεσαίο δάχτυλο της έδειξε πως δεν είχε σκοπό να την επισκεφτεί.

Μπήκε στο δωμάτιό του και αφού ήπιε μονοκοπανιά το νερό μιας ολόκληρης ημέρα έβγαλε και πάλι τον χάρτη πάνω στο τραπέζι και κύκλωσε τα μέρη όπου θα επισκεπτόταν σε δυο τρεις ώρες. Είχαν μείνει μόνο οι χώροι κάμπινγκ στην περιοχή, οι οποίοι βρίσκονταν αρκετά χιλιόμετρα μακριά από το κέντρο της πόλης. Αναγκαστικά θα τους επισκεπτόταν έναν - έναν κάθε μέρα, γιατί ήθελε σχεδόν μια ολόκληρη μέρα με τα πόδια για να πάει και να έρθει. Εκτός αν ήταν πολύ τυχερός και έβρισκε κάποιον να τον πάει.

Σκέφτηκε πως θα μπορούσε να ζητήσει επιτέλους βοήθεια από την ιδιοκτήτρια του μοτέλ. Αν χρησιμοποιούσαν το αμάξι του γιού της θα μπορούσαν να ελέγξουν όλα τα κάμπινγκ σε μία μέρα, μπορεί και λιγότερο.

Αποφάσισε να δοκιμάσει την τύχη και τις ικανότητές του ακόμα μια μέρα. Αφού τα είχε καταφέρει ο Σάμι να του ξεφύγει και να κρυφτεί τόσο καλά, αισθανόταν την υποχρέωση να τον βρει μοναχός του.

Έπεσε σχεδόν λιπόθυμος στο κρεβάτι του, φορώντας τα καταϊδρωμένα ρούχα και παπούτσια του. Ειδικά τα δεύτερα δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να τα βγάλει γιατί τα πόδια του είχαν πληγιαστεί άσχημα από την πολύωρη πεζοπορία και ήταν σίγουρος πως αν τα έβγαζε μετά δε θα μπορούσε να τα ξαναφορέσει. Αυτή τη φορά δεν πήρε τον πατέρα του τηλέφωνο. Θα έβρισκε σίγουρα τον Σάμι την επόμενη. Σε ένα από τα κάμπινγκ.

* * *

Το στομάχι και η κοιλιά του πλέον πονούσαν φρικτά. Δεν είχε ιδέα πόση ώρα είχε μείνει κουλουριασμένος στο κρεβάτι του. Ζαλιζόταν πολύ και ήξερε πως το ότι δεν ίδρωνε πλέον ήταν κακό σημάδι. Βλέποντας το φως που περνούσε από τις κουρτίνες κατάλαβε πως ήταν νωρίς το πρωί. Σήμερα θα επισκεπτόταν το πιο μακρινό κάμπινγκ, 32 χιλιόμετρα νότια από την πόλη και είχε ήδη αργήσει. Είχε χάσει την πρωινή δροσιά.

* * *

Την προηγούμενη, επισκέφτηκε το πρώτο κάμπινγκ που ήταν και το πιο κοντινό στην πόλη. Γύρω στα δεκαπέντε χιλιόμετρα μακριά. Η πορεία ως εκεί δεν ήταν δύσκολη και η δροσιά του πρωινού τον βοήθησε πολύ. Όταν έφτασε, τρύπωσε με μαεστρία στον φυλασσόμενο χώρο και άρχισε την έρευνα. Το μέρος όμως παρόλο που ήταν πανέμορφο δεν του είχε φανερώσει τον χαμένο αδελφό του.

Χωρίς να χάνει χρόνο, αποφάσισε να συνεχίσει για το δεύτερο κάμπινγκ μέσα στην κάψα του Ιουλιάτικου μεσημεριού και όταν δε βρήκε κι εκεί τίποτα συνέχισε, απόγευμα πλέον και για το τρίτο, παρόλο που κούτσαινε ελαφρά από τον πόνο στα πόδια του και τρέκλιζε από την αδυναμία.

* * *

Σηκώθηκε αργά με κόπο, οι μύες του πονούσαν και δεν είχε φυσιολογική αίσθηση στα δάχτυλα και τις πατούσες των ποδιών του. Κούμπωσε το παντελόνι του αλλά αποφάσισε να μη φορέσει τη ζώνη. Άρχισε να ψάχνει στο μπάχαλο του δωματίου για το κινητό του που φόρτιζε ξεχασμένο από την προηγούμενη, για να δει τι ώρα ήταν.

Μόλις το πήρε στα χέρια του όμως, η καρδιά του άρχισε να σφυροκοπάει γιατί η συσκευή αναβόσβηνε συνεχώς, δηλώνοντας πως είχε κάποια κλήση. Από την κούραση είχε ξεχάσει τελείως να την ελέγξει.

Ούτε μία ούτε δύο, αλλά οχτώ κλήσεις και ένα ηχογραφημένο μήνυμα στον τηλεφωνητή, έγγραφε η αναθεματισμένη συσκευή πως είχε χάσει. Και όλες από τον ίδιο πολύ γνωστό του αριθμό. Αυτόν που προσπαθούσε να καλέσει πριν από δύο μέρες. Ο αριθμός από το κινητό του μπαμπά του. Με τρεμάμενα δάχτυλα πάτησε την επιλογή για να ακούσει το μήνυμα.

« _Ντιν, πάρε με αμέσως τηλέφωνο._ »

Η φωνή του πατέρα του ήταν ήρεμη και σαφής και ο Ντιν κρατώντας την αναπνοή του, μπορούσε να ακούσει στο βάθος τους γνώριμους ήχους του αμαξιού. Ήταν πλέον σίγουρος, ο πατέρας του γύριζε πίσω.

Το αίσθημα της ναυτίας φούντωσε και άρχισε να βήχει σπασμωδικά. Τρέχοντας άτσαλα, μπήκε στο μπάνιο και έβγαλε βίαια όλο το περιεχόμενο του στομαχιού του που προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, είχε ζωηρό γαλάζιο χρώμα. Αποτέλεσμα του όχι και τόσο θρεπτικού πρωινού του. Αναπνέοντας κοφτά σαν να είχε τρέξει, έριξε αρκετό νερό στο πρόσωπο και το κεφάλι του αποφεύγοντας να κοιτάξει το είδωλό του στον καθρέφτη του μπάνιου. Έπρεπε να σκεφτεί, όμως το μυαλό του δεν ήθελε να τον βοηθήσει. Ήταν σαν να είχαν χαθεί όλες οι σκέψεις του.

Όταν ακούστηκε το μουγκρητό του Ιμπάλα που πάρκαρε στη θέση παρκινγκ έξω από το δωμάτιο, ο Ντιν ένιωσε τα πόδια του να λυγίζουν σαν να του είχαν φορτώσει στην πλάτη εικοσάκιλο σακί.

Λίγες στιγμές μετά το γνώριμο συνθηματικό χτύπημα ακούστηκε πίσω από την πόρτα του δωματίου.

Ο Ντιν πήρε την δίκαννη καραμπίνα που είχε κάτω από το κρεβάτι του και πλησίασε το παράθυρο. Τράβηξε την κουρτίνα και φανέρωσε τη φιγούρα του μπαμπά

του, που κάλυπτε σχεδόν όλο το άνοιγμα. Παρόλο που ήταν πολύ φοβισμένος και αγχωμένος για το πώς θα του έλεγε το τι συνέβη, στη θέα του ένιωσε ανακούφιση. Ο μπαμπάς του, ο προσωπικός του ήρωας, ήταν εδώ και πλέον μαζί θα έβρισκαν τον Σαμ.

Ο Τζον ξεκίνησε το δεύτερο μέρος του συνηθισμένου τελετουργικού τους, τραβώντας τις δύο στρατιωτικές επαργυρωμένες ταυτότητες που είχε κρεμασμένες στο λαιμό του, φιλώντας τες επιδεικτικά. Το ίδιο έκανε και ο Ντιν πίσω από το τζάμι, φιλώντας το ασημένιο δαχτυλίδι που είχε στο δεξί του χέρι. Ένα παράξενο για τους κοινούς ανθρώπους εθιμοτυπικό, αλλά άκρως απαραίτητο για την ασφάλεια της οικογένειας Γουίντσεστερ.

[3]Πριν από τέσσερα χρόνια και μετά από μια άσχημη εμπειρία, που κόντεψε να του ξεκληρίσει την υπόλοιπη οικογένεια, ο Τζον πήρε αυτό το μέτρο για να μπορούν ο ίδιος και τα αγόρια του να αναγνωρίζουν τα σημάδια του υπερφυσικού που επηρέαζαν την μορφή τους.

Επαργύρωσε τις παλιές στρατιωτικές του ταυτότητες και αγόρασε στα παιδιά του από ένα ασημένιο δαχτυλίδι, το οποίο και τους επέβαλε να το φοράνε συνέχεια.

Λυκάνθρωποι, πολυμορφικοί, γκούλς, ρέϊθ και πολλά άλλα δεν αντέχουν την επαφή με το ασήμι, οπότε με αυτή την κίνηση μπορούσαν να διαπιστώσουν αν κάποιο μέλος της οικογένειας είχε καταληφθεί από αυτή την κατηγορία τεράτων.

Έπειτα, ο Τζον έβγαλε ένα κοινό πακετάκι αλάτι από τη τσέπη του και σκίζοντας τη συσκευασία έριξε και πάλι επιδεικτικά λίγο από το περιεχόμενο στο στόμα του. Πίσω από το τζάμι ο Ντιν αντέγραψε την κίνηση του πατέρα του, παίρνοντας ένα κόκκο από το χοντρό αλάτι που ήταν απλωμένο στο περβάζι του παραθύρου, βάζοντας το πάνω στη γλώσσα του. Αυτό το μέτρο ήταν απαραίτητο για να αποδείξει πως το πρόσωπο που έτρωγε το αλάτι δεν ήταν δαιμονισμένο.

Ο Ντιν άφησε την καραμπίνα, σίγουρος πλέον για την ταυτότητα του μπαμπά του και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά αναπνοή, ξεκλείδωσε την πόρτα.

«Πού είναι;» ρώτησε απλά ο Τζον τον γιο του μπαίνοντας μέσα, κλείνοντας και κλειδώνοντας από συνήθεια την πόρτα πίσω του.

Ήταν αξύριστος, η κούραση του φαινόταν πεντακάθαρα ζωγραφισμένη στα τραχιά χαρακτηριστικά του και το πουκάμισο που φορούσε είχε άσπρα στίγματα στεγνωμένου ιδρώτα στις μασχάλες, την πλάτη και το στέρνο, παρόμοια με τα στίγματα στο αγαπημένο μπλουζάκι του Ντιν. Όμως φαινόταν ήρεμος.

Ο Ντιν ήξερε πολύ καλά τι ρωτούσε ο πατέρας του, αλλά από όλες τις απαντήσεις του κόσμου, το μυαλό του που υπολειτουργούσε από την κούραση και το άγχος, διάλεξε την πιο γελοία.

«Ποιός;» ρώτησε σιγανά.

Το αποτέλεσμα της απάντησης του ήταν σχεδόν άμεσο. Σαν την βροντή που ακούγεται μετά την αστραπή, δέχτηκε μια δυνατή σφαλιάρα στο δεξιό του μάγουλο.

«Πού είναι ο αδερφός σου;» συνέχισε λίγο πιο δυνατά ο Τζον και πλέον ο Ντιν μπορούσε να μυρίσει το αλκοόλ στην αναπνοή του. Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να οπισθοχωρεί αργά μα σταθερά προς το κέντρο του μικρού δωματίου ενώ ο πατέρας του ακολουθούσε, αντιγράφοντας τις κινήσεις του.

Τελικά κάθε άλλο παρά ήρεμος ήταν και προφανώς γνώριζε ήδη για την εξαφάνιση του Σαμ.

Μια δεύτερη σφαλιάρα έσκασε με περισσότερη δύναμη στο αριστερό μάγουλο του εφήβου όταν δεν πρόσφερε καμία απάντηση στην ερώτηση, κάνοντας τον να χάσει για λίγο την ισορροπία του και να ταλαντευτεί προσπαθώντας να σταθεί.

«Δε ξέρω.» παραδέχτηκε τελικά με κόπο, κρατώντας με το αριστερό του χέρι το κεφάλι του, στο ύψος του αυτιού του, που άρχισε να σφυρίζει ενοχλητικά, βάζοντας προστατευτικά το δεξί του χέρι, λίγα εκατοστά μπροστά από τη μύτη του. Είχε μπερδευτεί τελείως από την αντίδραση του μπαμπά του, που δύσκολα έχανε την ψυχραιμία του και ποτέ δε τους είχε τιμωρήσει με ξύλο.

Σπάνια έριχνε κανένα ελαφρύ μπατσάκι για να τραβήξει την προσοχή τους, σπρωξιματάκι για να διορθώσει κάποια άσχημη συμπεριφορά και κάποιες φορές όταν ήταν μακριά ή απλά βαριόταν να σηκωθεί, εκσφενδόνιζε όποιο αντικείμενο του ήταν εύκαιρο σε όποιον έπρεπε να προσέξει τη διαγωγή του.

Ο Τζον γενικότερα θεωρούσε απαράδεκτη την σωματική τιμωρία και είχε καλύτερους τρόπους για να επιβληθεί στα αγόρια του και να κερδίσει τον σεβασμό τους. Τρόπους που είχε διδαχθεί στο στρατό και είχαν αποδειχθεί πιο αποτελεσματικοί. Η συντήρηση των όπλων, ο καθαρισμός του αυτοκινήτου και η φροντίδα του κινητού τους νοικοκυριού ήταν για τα πταίσματα. Τρέξιμο, κάμψεις και γενικότερα σωματικές ασκήσεις, περισσότερες ώρες από τη συνηθισμένη καθημερινή τους ρουτίνα ήταν για πιο σοβαρές παραβάσεις. Τέλος, η πιο ακραία του τιμωρία, που δε χρειάστηκε ποτέ του να την εφαρμόσει, ήταν διαφορετική για τους δύο γιούς του. Τον Σαμ τον απειλούσε με την πλήρη απομάκρυνση του από το σχολείο και τον Ντιν με την πλήρη απομάκρυνση του από το κυνήγι. Αν και του δεύτερου και μόνο ένα απογοητευμένο βλέμμα ήταν αρκετό για να τον συνεφέρει.

Τα παιδιά του ήταν κομμάτια δικά του και έβλεπε στα μάτια τους και τις κινήσεις του την γυναίκα του. Αν τα χτυπούσε θα ήταν σαν να χτυπούσε την ίδια την Μαίρη.

Στην εικόνα του τρομοκρατημένου Ντιν με τα κατακόκκινα από τις σφαλιάρες και τη ντροπή μάγουλα και τα υγρά πράσινα μάτια, ο Τζον συνειδητοποίησε την πράξη του και η οργή του κόπασε κάπως. Έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω προσπαθώντας να κρατηθεί. Αισθανόταν πως δε μπορούσε να ελέγξει τα νεύρα του και πως πολύ σύντομα θα έχανε τη μάχη με την ψυχραιμία. Μια μικρή φωνούλα μέσα του, του φώναζε να ηρεμήσει και να σταματήσει. Τα πράγματα είχαν ήδη αρχίσει λάθος.

«Αναφορά.» διέταξε αυστηρά και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του πάνω στο στήθος.

Ο Ντιν έσιαξε νευρικά τα μαλλιά του τραβώντας τις άκρες τους και ξεροκατάπιε. Ο λαιμός του ήταν τραχύς, έτσουζε από τον προηγούμενο περιστατικό που είχε στο μπάνιο και αισθανόταν στα μάτια του τη ζέστη από τα μάγουλά του.

Ξεκίνησε να του περιγράφει όσο πιο σταθερά και περιεκτικά μπορούσε τα γεγονότα που πέρασαν, προσπαθώντας να παραβλέψει την απρόσμενη επίθεση που είχε δεχτεί.

«Τι εννοείς ήθελε να πάει στη βιβλιοθήκη;…» ήρθε η πρώτη διακοπή προτού καν ξεκινήσει η εξιστόρηση. «…Εγώ δε σας είπα να κάτσετε μέσα; Κι εσύ που ήσουν;»

«Τον περίμενα στην είσοδο…» απάντησε με σπασμένη φωνή. «…Μου ζήτησε να μείνει μόνος του και εγώ…»

«Κι εσύ τι Ντιν;…» φώναξε εκνευρισμένος. «…Αν σου έλεγε να πηδήξεις από το γκρεμό θα το έκανες;»

Η σιωπή του γιου του όμως τον εξόργισε περισσότερο.

Τον άρπαξε απότομα από την μπλούζα στο ύψος του στήθους του, κρατώντας σφιχτά το ύφασμα ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του και τον ταρακούνησε βίαια, σπρώχνοντας τον προς τα πίσω.

«Πού ήσουν στα αλήθεια;…» ρώτησε με σφιγμένα δόντια και τον κοπάνισε με δύναμη στην πόρτα του μπάνιου, αρνούμενος να πιστέψει τη γελοία δικαιολογία του. «…Δε σας έχω πει θα είστε πάντα μαζί; Ότι δεν θα τον αφήνεις μόνο του;» τον έσπρωξε και πάλι δυνατά συγκρατώντας ακόμα την μπλούζα του. Το ρούχο ήδη είχε αρχίσει να ξεχειλώνει στις ραφές του λαιμού και των ώμων από την επίθεση.

«Τον περίμενα στην είσοδο…» επανέλαβε απελπισμένα το αγόρι, βάζοντας το χέρι του πίσω από την πλάτη του για να προστατέψει τη μέση του. Το σπρώξιμο δεν ήταν και τόσο άσχημο, όμως το στρόγγυλο πόμολο του μπάνιου έσκασε πάνω στη μέση του σα μεταλλική γροθιά, λυγίζοντας του τα γόνατα.

«Ψεύτη!...» έκραξε ο Τζον, ξεμπλόκαρε το δεξί του χέρι από τη μπλούζα του γιού του και σφίγγοντάς το, έδωσε μια δυνατή μπουνιά πάνω στην πόρτα του μπάνιου, λίγα εκατοστά δεξιά από το έκπληκτο πρόσωπο του Ντιν. «…Πόσες μέρες έχει που λείπει;…» συνέχισε αρπάζοντας τον και πάλι από την μπλούζα. «…Λέγε.» τον ταρακούνησε για να του αποσπάσει την πληροφορία.

«Από τη Τρίτη.» κατάφερε να πει ο Ντιν ξέπνοα. Η άδικη κατηγορία τον είχε βρει τελείως απροετοίμαστο.

«Πέντε μέρες;» ρώτησε ο Τζον τόσο έκπληκτος που δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση.

«Μπαμπά το έσκασε…» προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί ο Ντιν εκμεταλλευόμενος την έκπληξη του Τζον. Τα μάτια του είχαν βουρκώσει και ο γνώριμος κόμπος στο λαιμό πλέον του έκοβε την αναπνοή. «…Πήρε όλα τα ρούχα του και τα λεφτά που μας άφησες και…» προσπάθησε να πει με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

«Δε μπορεί. Κάτι θα του έκανες! Κάτι θα του είπες.»

«Όχι!» αρνήθηκε ο Ντιν με δυσκολία. Ο Τζον τον είχε στριμώξει πάνω στην πόρτα πιέζοντάς τον πλέον με όλο το βάρος του σώματός του.

«Γιατί δε με πήρες αμέσως τηλέφωνο;» ρώτησε σφίγγοντας κι άλλο τα δάχτυλά του στην λαβή του στο μπλουζάκι του γιού του επίτηδες, για να τα παγιδέψει.

Αν τα χέρια του έμεναν ελεύθερα μπορεί να έκαναν κάτι ανεπανόρθωτο.

«Σ-σε πήρα.» ψέλλισε τρομοκρατημένος.

«Δύο φορές!» ούρλιαξε ο Τζον και τον κοπάνισε ξανά πάνω στη πόρτα, χωρίς να γνωρίζει πως το πόμολο έκανε τη ζημιά του με κάθε σπρώξιμο.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως η Σοφία τον είχε καλέσει πάνω από δέκα φορές. Όταν μίλησε μαζί της κατάλαβε την σημασία των κλήσεων του Ντιν, αλλά όταν πήρε μετά αυτός, ο Ντιν δεν σήκωνε το τηλέφωνο.

«Δυο κλήσεις μόνο αξίζει ο αδελφός σου; Δυο χιλιάδες φορές έπρεπε να με πάρεις!» φώναξε με σφιγμένα δόντια.

«Γιατί δεν επέμενες, Ντιν; Γιατί δεν πήρες τον Μπόμπι, Ντιν; Γιατί δε ζήτησες βοήθεια από κανένα, Ντιν;» ξεκίνησε το μπαράζ των ρητορικών ερωτήσεων με πόνο στη φωνή του.

Σε κάθε αναφορά του ονόματός του, ο Τζον τον κοπανούσε με δύναμη πάνω στην πόρτα κρατώντας τον σφιχτά.

«Φοβήθηκες δειλέ! Για αυτό δε σήκωνες μετά το τηλέφωνό σας. Φοβήθηκες και προσπάθησες να διορθώσεις το λάθος σου.»

«Συγνώμ…»

«Όχι!» κατέληξε τυφλωμένος από μανία ο Τζον και τα χέρια του απελευθερώθηκαν από την λαβή χωρίς να το καταλάβει.

Το αγόρι του έλειπε πέντε ολόκληρες μέρες. Μπορούσε να είχε πάθει το οτιδήποτε. Μπορεί να τον είχε πάρει κάποιο από τα τέρατα που κυνηγούσε. Τα απαίσια κτηνώδη πλάσματα με την ακόρεστη όρεξη για αίμα. Μπορεί να ήταν και το ίδιο το τέρας που σκότωσε την Μαίρη. Μπορεί να ανακάλυψε τα ίχνη τους κάπως μετά από όλα αυτά τα χρόνια και να ήρθε για να αποτελειώσει το έγκλημά του.

Εικόνες από τα πτώματα, θύματα του υπερφυσικού που είχε δει στις δουλειές του, ήρθαν στο μυαλό του σαν μοντάζ κάποιου αρρωστημένου δημιουργού. Πτώματα μισοφαγωμένα, διαμελισμένα, σάπια, με την έκφραση τρόμου ζωγραφισμένη στα κενά πρόσωπά τους.

Από την άλλη, ακόμα χειρότερα, κάποιο ανθρώπινο τέρας μπορεί να τον είχε απαγάγει για να χορτάσει τις αρρωστημένες του ανάγκες.

Το μικρό του αγόρι και οι φρικτές εικόνες έγιναν μία και πλέον ο Τζον μπορούσε να δει πεντακάθαρα τον Σαμ στη θέση των θυμάτων. Να ζητάει βοήθεια, να παρακαλάει, να υποφέρει, να αργοπεθαίνει ολομόναχος.

Η εικόνα του αβοήθητου Σαμ, η κούραση και το αλκοόλ στον οργανισμό του, έπνιξαν κάθε λογική σκέψη και θόλωσαν τα συναισθήματά του. Χωρίς να το συνειδητοποιήσει άρχισε να βγάζει όλη του την οργή, το μίσος και τον φόβο που καταπίεζε όλες αυτές τις ώρες, στο σώμα που είχε στα χέρια του. Στο μυαλό του τα χτυπήματα έσκαγαν πάνω στα τέρατα που τόλμησαν να βλάψουν το απροστάτευτο παιδί του. Μόνο που πλέον δεν έβλεπε πως τα χέρια του χτυπούσαν τον πρωτότοκό του γιο.

Ο Ντιν δεχόταν τα χτυπήματα χωρίς να φέρει καμία αντίσταση και χωρίς να προφέρει λέξη. Εξάλλου ήταν παγιδευμένος ανάμεσα στην πόρτα, τον πατέρα του και τους τοίχους του στενού χολ. Προσπάθησε να προστατευτεί βάζοντας τα χέρια του σε θέση άμυνας λυγίζοντας το σώμα του, κουρνιάζοντας στη γωνία, για να προστατέψει το κεφάλι του και τον κορμό του, όπως του είχε διδάξει ο άντρας που τώρα τον χτυπούσε.

Αλλά ακόμα και τώρα, ο Ντιν θαύμασε την ταχύτητα και τη δύναμη που είχε ο πατέρας του. Συνειδητοποίησε πως στις προπονήσεις μάχης σώμα με σώμα που συχνά πυκνά έκαναν, δεν χρησιμοποιούσε ούτε καν το μισό της δύναμης που χρησιμοποιούσε τώρα.

Η φυσική επίθεση όμως δεν ήταν το χειρότερο που ζούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή. Λόγω της αδρεναλίνης και της ταχύτητας μπορούσε να νιώσει πολύ λίγα. Αυτό όμως που άκουγε και μπορούσε να αισθανθεί σαν μαχαιριές, ήταν τα λόγια του πατέρα του. Λέξεις όπως, αναίσθητος, άχρηστος, εγωιστής, ανίκανος, έσκαγαν πάνω του δυνατότερα από τα χτυπήματα.

Σκέφτηκε πως μάλλον του άξιζε όλο αυτό.

Ο πατέρας του είχε αναλάβει τα πάντα από τότε που έμειναν μόνοι τους χωρίς σπιτικό. Την ανατροφή τους αλλά και το κυνήγι. Η μοναδική δουλειά του Ντιν, σε αυτή την οικογένεια ήταν να φροντίζει και να προστατεύει τον αδελφό του όταν έλειπε ο πατέρας τους. Αλλά όπως αποδείχτηκε ούτε και αυτό δεν ήταν ικανός να καταφέρει. Και τώρα ο Σάμι ίσως κινδύνευε.

Η αναπνοή του άρχισε να κόβεται από την εξάντληση και το σοκ. Ο πόνος άρχισε να γίνεται αισθητός και σταδιακά αβάστακτος. Όλο του το είναι έκανε αγώνα για να μην προσπαθήσει να αντεπιτεθεί, να προσπαθήσει να φύγει, να φωνάξει για βοήθεια.

«Φ-φτάνει.» κατάφερε να παρακαλέσει πανικόβλητος ανάμεσα στις παύσεις έντονου βήχα, όταν μια δυνατή γροθιά ξέφυγε από την άμυνά του και έσκασε με δύναμη πάνω στο στήθος του.

Οι δυνάμεις του είχαν πλέον τελειώσει και φοβήθηκε πως αν δεν σταματούσε τον πατέρα του, που είχε χάσει κάθε αυτοέλεγχο, θα τον έφερνε σε δύσκολη θέση αργότερα. Αν πάθαινε κάτι σοβαρό στα χέρια του, κάθε είδους ευθύνης, νομικής και ηθικής θα έπεφτε στον Τζον. Και αυτό δε μπορούσε να το επιτρέψει στον εαυτό του. Τα γόνατά του λύγισαν και παραζαλισμένος έπεσε στο πάτωμα, ανήμπορος να δεχτεί άλλα χτυπήματα

«Φτάνει.» επανέλαβε αδύναμα, κρύβοντας το κεφάλι του μέσα στην αγκαλιά των χεριών του, κουρνιάζοντας στην προστασία της γωνίας, σχεδόν σίγουρος πως το μαρτύριό του δεν είχε τελειώσει.

Ο Τζον όμως, μέσα στη μανία του, άκουσε την έκκληση του γιου του και μόνο τότε συνειδητοποίησε το τι είχε κάνει.

Σταμάτησε και άρχισε να οπισθοχώρει λαχανιασμένος από το σοκ και τον τρόμο, κοιτώντας με έκπληκτα μάτια το κουβαριασμένο σώμα στο πάτωμα. Η αναπνοή του άρχισε να επιταχύνεται και θα έφτανε στα όρια της λιποθυμίας από την υπεροξυγόνωση, αν το τηλέφωνο του δωματίου δεν είχε αρχίσει να κουδουνίζει.

Τρεκλίζοντας, πλησίασε τη συσκευή που δεν έλεγε να σταματήσει και τραβώντας την απότομα την ξήλωσε από τον τοίχο, σιωπώντας την.

Ένα νέο κύμα θυμού φούντωσε μέσα του αλλά αυτή τη φορά προερχόταν από άλλη αιτία. Πήγε προς το μικρό χώρο που λειτουργούσε ως κουζίνα και ψάχνοντας νευρικά τα άδεια ντουλάπια, βρήκε το μπουκάλι ουίσκι που είχε κρύψει πριν φύγει. Το άνοιξε με τρεμάμενα χέρια και άρχισε να πίνει μεγάλες γουλιές κατευθείαν από το μπουκάλι σαν να ήταν μέρες διψασμένος. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του σφιχτά για να ξεπεράσει το έντονο κάψιμο που του δημιούργησε το αλκοόλ και όταν τα άνοιξε γύρισε να δει τον γιο του.

Ο Ντιν είχε μείνει στην ίδια θέση που είχε πέσει, στριμωγμένος στη γωνία, κουλουριασμένος σε εμβρυακή στάση, με τα χέρια του να προστατεύουν ακόμα το κεφάλι του, αναίσθητος στα ερεθίσματα του συνειδητού κόσμου.

* * *

Δεν είχε ιδέα πόση ώρα είχε περάσει από τη στιγμή που λιποθύμησε. Το παράθυρο δίπλα στην πόρτα ήταν ορθάνοιχτο για πρώτη φόρα μετά από μέρες, από τότε που το είχε κλείσει ο πατέρας του πριν φύγει και άπλετο μεσημεριανό φως έμπαινε στο δωμάτιο λούζοντας τα πάντα με λευκό φως.

Αισθανόταν πως το σώμα του δεν ήταν πια πεσμένο στο πάτωμα αλλά ήταν ανακαθισμένος και στηριζόταν σχεδόν άνετα πάνω στη γωνία μεταξύ της πόρτας του μπάνιου και του τοίχου του χολ.

Το κεφάλι του ακουμπούσε σε μια διπλωμένη πετσέτα και όχι πάνω στον σκληρό τοίχο. Ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του για να τα καθαρίσει και προσπάθησε να κεντράρει στη σκοτεινή φιγούρα που έβλεπε απέναντί του.

Ο πατέρας του καθόταν σε μια από τις καρέκλες του τραπεζιού και είχε ήδη τελειώσει το μισό από το μπουκάλι ουίσκι που είχε μπροστά του, έχοντας τα μάτια του καρφωμένα πάνω στον Ντιν, παρατηρώντας τον.

«Μπαμπά…» προσπάθησε να αρθρώσει αλλά ο ήχος του ήταν σχεδόν σαν ψίθυρος και ο Ντιν δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν ακούστηκε καν.

Αντί για απάντηση, ο Τζον ήπιε μια ακόμα γουλιά κατευθείαν από το μπουκάλι και αφού σηκώθηκε αργά, άνοιξε την πόρτα και έφυγε, κλείνοντας την μαλακά πίσω του.

«Π-περίμενε…» ψέλλισε ο Ντιν αδύναμα στην κλειστή πόρτα προσπαθώντας να ανασηκωθεί. «…Συγνώμη!...» είπε απελπισμένα και τα μάτια του βούρκωσαν μόλις άκουσε το γνώριμο μουγκρητό της μηχανής του Ιμπάλα που έπαιρνε μπρος. «…Μη φεύγεις.» μονολόγησε και πέφτοντας άτσαλα, αφέθηκε και πάλι στο αίσθημα της λιποθυμίας που άρχισε να τον αγκαλιάζει.

Όταν μετά από αρκετή ώρα συνήλθε και πάλι, το δωμάτιο ήταν ακόμα τελείως άδειο.

Το κεφάλι του κουδούνιζε, το στόμα του ήταν ξερό και ο λάρυγγάς του κολλούσε επικίνδυνα όταν πήγαινε να καταπιεί. Έγλειψε τα χείλια του και η πρώτη γεύση που είχε ήταν από το δικό του αίμα.

Η όρασή του άρχισε να καθαρίζει και αποφάσισε πως ήρθε η ώρα να σηκωθεί. Αρπάχτηκε από το στρόγγυλο πόμολο της πόρτας του μπάνιου και σιγά - σιγά άρχισε να τραβάει το κορμί του σε όρθια θέση, κρατώντας προστατευτικά τα πλευρά του. Είχε ήδη λαχανιάσει από την προσπάθεια όταν και τα δυο του πόδια πάτησαν σταθερά στο πάτωμα και όρθωσε το σώμα του, αλλά θεώρησε πως τουλάχιστον ήταν καλό σημάδι το γεγονός ότι μπόρεσε να σταθεί χωρίς βοήθεια.

Η πόρτα του μπάνιου είχε αρκετά κοιλώματα σε όλη της την επιφάνεια. Μερικά είχαν γίνει από τον ίδιο όταν ο μπαμπάς του τον κοπανούσε πάνω στην πόρτα και άλλα από τον μπαμπά του, που έριχνε κάποιες από τις γροθιές του στο ξύλο για να μην χτυπήσει τον ίδιο. Ένα αρκετά βαθύ βαθούλωμα στο ύψος του προσώπου του, του κέντρισε το ενδιαφέρον. Ακούμπησε με τη παλάμη του το βαθούλωμα και έπειτα επιφυλακτικά πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του. Ένα μεγάλο καρούμπαλο στο κρανίο του ξεχώρισε και έστειλε σήματα πόνου μόλις το άγγιξε.

Μπήκε κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρά στο μπάνιο ανάβοντας το φως και στάθηκε πάνω από τον νιπτήρα στηρίζοντας το βάρος του επάνω του. Κοιτάχτηκε στο καθρέφτη για λίγες στιγμές αναπνέοντας γρήγορα, προσπαθώντας να χωνέψει πως αυτό που έβλεπε ήταν το δικό του είδωλο.

Τα μαλλιά του ήταν ιδρωμένα και κολλημένα πάνω στο κεφάλι του σαν να είχε λουστεί με λάδι. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν τόσο χλωμό, που οι φακίδες στη μύτη του σχεδόν φωσφόριζαν. Τα μάτια του ήταν κατακόκκινα, τόσο βαθιά μέσα στις κόγχες και κρυμμένα από τα πρησμένα από το κλάμα βλέφαρα του. Τα μάγουλά του όμως στο ύψος των ζυγωματικών είχαν ακόμα ζωηρό κόκκινο χρώμα, από τις πρώτες σφαλιάρες που είχε δεχτεί.

Παρατήρησε πως το κάτω χείλος του είχε ανοίξει σχεδόν στο κέντρο του, μα δε μπορούσε να θυμηθεί πως είχε γίνει αυτό το τραύμα. Από το πηγούνι του ξεκινούσε μια λεπτή γραμμή ξερού αίματος η οποία διέγραφε την πορεία της πάνω στο λαιμό του και κατέληγε σε ένα μεγαλύτερο, ακόμα υγρό, λεκέ πάνω στο μπλουζάκι του το οποίο είχε σκιστεί τελείως στον δεξιό ώμο και το ύφασμα είχε ξεχειλώσει τόσο πολύ που κρεμόταν σακουλιασμένο πάνω στο στήθος του.

Τα μεσαία γράμματα από το όνομα του αγαπημένου του συγκροτήματος και το κεφάλι από τον ηλεκτρίκ άγγελο με τα χέρια ψηλά, είχαν καλυφθεί με κόκκινο αίμα και σάλιο.

Μη μπορώντας να βλέπει άλλο κατεστραμμένη την αγαπημένη του μπλούζα, την έβγαλε γοργά θυμωμένος, προσπαθώντας να παραβλέψει τα κύματα πόνου που του έστελνε όλο του το κορμί από τις απότομες κινήσεις, την πέταξε με απέχθεια στο πάτωμα και συνέχισε στην επιθεώρηση του σώματός του.

Το κορμί του είχε αρκετές εκχυμώσεις σε διάφορες αποχρώσεις και μεγέθη. Οι περισσότερες βρίσκονταν στα χέρια, τα μπράτσα και τους ώμους του, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι τουλάχιστον είχε καταφέρει να προστατευτεί επαρκώς με τη στάση άμυνας που είχε πάρει. Στο στήθος, κοντά στο λαιμό είχε μια συστάδα από μικρότερους μώλωπες, αποτέλεσμα των πολλαπλών σπρωξιμάτων και της συνεχόμενης επαφής με τις αρθρώσεις στις γροθιές του πατέρα του, όταν τον κρατούσε σφιχτά από την μπλούζα. Μια αρκετά μεγάλη στο μέγεθος μαβιά μελανιά βρίσκονταν στο ύψος του διαφράγματος του, εκεί που είχε δεχτεί το τελευταίο χτύπημα πριν λιποθυμήσει. Το χρώμα και μόνο του έφερνε ναυτία και ένας λυγμός πόνου του ξέφυγε όταν την άγγιξε. Έκαιγε στην αφή και το δέρμα στην περιοχή ήταν ελαφρώς πρησμένο και σκληρό.

Γύρισε το κορμί του στο πλάι για να μπορέσει να δει το πίσω μέρος στο καθρέφτη. Η κατάσταση ήταν πάνω κάτω το ίδιο και από εκεί, με παρόμοιες πινελιές χρωμάτων σε όλο το μήκος της πλάτης, ξεχωρίζοντας βέβαια κατά πολύ, η ζημιά που του είχε κάνει το πόμολο πάνω στη μέση.

Αφαίρεσε με αργές κινήσεις όλα του τα ρούχα και μπήκε στο ντους. Άφησε άφθονο χλιαρό νερό να τρέξει πάνω στο σώμα του και τα τραύματά του και πράγματι το νερό και το σαπούνισμα τον ανακούφισε και ξέπλυνε λίγο από τον πόνο του.

Το ζεστό νερό είχε τελειώσει, το χλιαρό νερό έγινε παγωμένο και μόνο το κροτάλισμα των δοντιών του από το κρύο τον έκανε να βγει από το ντους. Τύλιξε μια λευκή πετσέτα γύρω από τη μέση και τους γλουτούς του, δένοντας την με σφιχτό κόμπο και πήγε και πάλι στον καθρέφτη.

Σκάλισε για λίγο μέσα στο τσαντάκι με τα είδη πρώτης βοήθειας που πάντα είχαν πλήρως εξοπλισμένο και έβγαλε ένα μικρό καφετί μπουκαλάκι. Ξεβίδωσε το καπάκι και στράβωσε τη μύτη του μόλις του ήρθε η έντονη μυρωδιά από το περιεχόμενο. Έσταξε μερικές σταγόνες στη παλάμη του και άρχισε να πασαλείβει το σώμα του με το πηχτό έλαιο, επιμένοντας στα σημεία που τον ενοχλούσαν περισσότερο.

Το κατασκεύασμα, ήταν δώρο του Πάστορα Τζιμ, στενού φίλου του Τζον και καλού κυνηγού. Σύμφωνα με τον Πάστορα το θαυματουργό υγρό ή το " _φίλτρο του Μιγιάγκι_ " όπως κοροϊδευτικά το έλεγε ο Ντιν, ήταν ιδανικό για την επούλωση τραυμάτων, κλειστών και ανοιχτών. Η συνταγή, τους ήταν άγνωστη και το προμηθεύονταν μόνο από τον Τζιμ. Το είχαν δοκιμάσει όλοι αρκετές φορές και πάντα εκπλήσσονταν με τα αποτελέσματά του.

Όταν το έλαιο απορροφήθηκε πλήρως, ο Ντιν βγήκε από το μπάνιο σκουπίζοντας τα χέρια του πάνω στη πετσέτα και κουτσαίνοντας ελαφρά, περπάτησε ως το κέντρο του δωματίου όπου έκατσε σε μία από τις τέσσερις καρέκλες, γύρω από το στρόγγυλο τραπέζι.

Από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο έμπαινε δροσερή η μεσημεριανή αύρα και του χάιδευε τα βρεγμένα του μαλλιά στεγνώνοντάς τα. Είχε ησυχία και το μόνο που ακουγόταν ήταν το βουητό από τα κλιματιστικά στα πιο ακριβά δωμάτια και τα τζιτζίκια που παραπονιόντουσαν για τη μεσημεριάτικη ζέστη.

Παρατήρησε για λίγο το δωμάτιο. Ήταν σαν να είχε μπει τυφώνας. Τα κρεβάτια ακατάστατα, ρούχα και πράγματα πεταμένα παντού, έπιπλα κουνημένα, ανοιχτά ντουλάπια και συρτάρια, όλα αποτέλεσμα της ξέφρενης έρευνας που είχε κάνει πριν από δύο εικοσιτετράωρα.

Στο πάτωμα μπροστά στη πόρτα και το παράθυρο υπήρχε μπόλικο αλάτι χυμένο και πατημένο, η ταπετσαρία στον τοίχο πάνω από το κομοδίνο, εκεί όπου βρισκόταν η εγκατάσταση του τηλεφώνου ήταν σχισμένη και το τηλέφωνο κομμάτια, πεταμένο στο πάτωμα. Για να μη μιλήσουμε για την πόρτα του μπάνιου και το ξηλωμένο ντουλάπι πάνω από τον πάγκο της κουζίνας. Αυτό ο Ντιν δε θυμόταν πως ξεχαρβαλώθηκε αλλά ήταν σίγουρος πως εκεί βρισκόταν το μπουκάλι ουίσκι που είχε κρύψει ο μπαμπάς του πριν φύγει. Και μόνο η σκέψη του συμμαζέματος αυτής της καταστροφής, του προκαλούσε περισσότερο πονοκέφαλο από το καρούμπαλό του.

Αναρωτήθηκε για το τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Ο Σαμ ήταν ακόμα εξαφανισμένος και δεν είχε ιδέα για το που είχε πάει ο μπαμπάς του. Δεν ήξερε αν έπρεπε να τον πάρει τηλέφωνο ή να καλέσει κάποιον άλλον για βοήθεια.

Τον συλλογισμό του ήρθε να διακόψει ένας ήχος στο βάθος της καλοκαιρινής ησυχίας. Σαν λαγωνικό, αναγνώρισε τον ήχο και η καρδιά του σκίρτησε όταν ο ήχος που πλησίαζε αποδείχθηκε πως ήταν από το αμάξι τους.

Λίγες στιγμές μετά ο Τζον έκανε την εμφάνισή του στην είσοδο του δωματίου.

Κρατούσε μια μεγάλη καφέ χάρτινη σακούλα από σουπερμάρκετ στο ένα χέρι και κάτι που έμοιαζε με μεγάλο πλαστικό κουβά στο άλλο.

Οι κινήσεις του φαίνονταν βιαστικές, μα μόλις είδε τον Ντιν καθισμένο στη καρέκλα, δίστασε για λίγο και μια ελαφριά αίσθηση χαρούμενης έκπληξης έλαμψε στα μάτια του.

Άφησε τον κουβά στο πάτωμα, τράβηξε τις κρεμασμένες επαργυρωμένες ταυτότητες και τις φίλησε και έπειτα πήρε ένα κόκκο αλάτι από το περβάζι και το έβαλε στο στόμα του.

Ο Ντιν μηχανικά, φίλησε το δαχτυλίδι του και αναρωτήθηκε αν έπρεπε να ολοκληρώσει το τελετουργικό, μιας και δεν είχε κοντά του αλάτι, αλλά κατάλαβε πως αυτό δεν ήταν απαραίτητο γιατί ο μπαμπάς του είχε ήδη μπει μέσα παίρνοντας μαζί του τον κουβά, αγνοώντας τελείως τις κινήσεις του. Προφανώς ήταν σίγουρος για την ταυτότητα του.

Ο Τζον ταχτοποίησε γρήγορα τα πράγματα που είχε φέρει στο ψυγείο, πήγε στο μπάνιο και γύρισε με μια αγκαλιά πετσέτες. Έστρωσε μία λευκή πετσέτα σώματος στον πάγκο και τη γέμισε με άφθονο πάγο από τον κουβά που είχε φέρει. Την τύλιξε προσεχτικά και έδεσε τις άκρες της για να συγκρατήσει μέσα τα παγάκια.

Με γοργές μα σταθερές κινήσεις, πλησίασε τον Ντιν, παρατήρησε για λίγο το γυμνό του σώμα δίχως να πει τίποτα, τοποθέτησε προσεχτικά την αυτοσχέδια παγοκύστη πάνω στο στήθος του, κρύβοντας την άσχημη μελανιά και τύλιξε τις άκρες κάτω από τα χέρια του, γύρω από τα πλευρά του, έως τους μώλωπες πάνω στη μέση του.

Πήρε στα δυο του δάχτυλα το πηγούνι του Ντιν, για να δει καλύτερα το κόψιμο στο χείλος του, άγγιξε ελαφρά με τον αντίχειρα τα κόκκινα σημάδια στα ζυγωματικά του και έπειτα ψαχούλεψε στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του ψάχνοντας για το καρούμπαλο. Ήταν σαν να ήξερε ήδη όλα τα τραύματα που είχε προκαλέσει στο γιο του. Έπειτα πήγε και πάλι στον πάγκο και ετοίμασε ακόμα δύο αυτοσχέδιες παγοκύστες με τις μικρότερες πετσέτες.

Έβαλε τη μία στο χέρι του Ντιν προτρέποντας τον με νόημα να την ακουμπήσει στο πρόσωπό του και έφυγε για μια ακόμη μια φορά από το οπτικό πεδίο του.

Ο Ντιν ακολούθησε την προτροπή του, κάνοντας ότι του είπε και περίμενε να γυρίσει και πάλι χωρίς να αρθρώσει κουβέντα.

Ο μπαμπάς του, έφερε στο τραπέζι δυο πλαστικά κλειστά ποτήρια, το ένα με καλαμάκι, ένα πιάτο που είχε ένα κομμάτι κερασόπιτα και αφού ακούμπησε στο πιάτο ένα πιρούνι, έκατσε επιτέλους απέναντί του κρατώντας την δεύτερη πετσέτα με πάγο.

Άνοιξε το πλαστικό καπάκι από το ένα ποτήρι και αφού ήπιε μερικές γουλιές από το περιεχόμενο, τοποθέτησε την παγοκύστη του, πάνω στο αριστερό του κρόταφο.

«Μπαμπά;» ρώτησε σιγανά ο Ντιν σαν να κοιμόταν κάποιος στο δωμάτιο.

«Φάε λίγο πρώτα.»

«Δε πεινάω.»

Ο Τζον αναστέναξε ελαφρά κοιτώντας κατάματα τον γιο του. «Πόσες μέρες έχεις να φας κανονικά;»

Το ότι ο Ντιν ανέφερε ότι ο Σαμ είχε πάρει όλα τα λεφτά που τους είχε αφήσει πριν το σκάσει, δεν είχε περάσει απαρατήρητο. Όπως επίσης δε πέρασε απαρατήρητο και το γεγονός ότι ο γιος του φαινόταν αρκετά "κομμένος" από την τελευταία φορά που τον είχε δει.

«Ξέρω κι εγώ;…» σκέφτηκε για λίγο. Ο χρόνος τις τελευταίες μέρες περνούσε με διαφορετικό τρόπο από ότι συνήθως. «…Τρεις.»

«Αν δε σου αρέσει αυτό, μπορώ να πάω να σου αγοράσω ή να σου ετοιμάσω κάτι άλλο. Πρέπει όμως να φας κάτι.»

«Μπαμπά ο Σαμ;» συνέχισε λίγο πιο δυνατά.

«Φάε...» διέταξε ήρεμα ο Τζον συνεχίζοντας να κρατά την παγοκύστη, γέρνοντας ελαφρά το κεφάλι του προς τα δεξιά. «…Σε παρακαλώ.»

Άφησε την πετσέτα στο τραπέζι και μπερδεμένος, πήρε διστακτικά το πιρούνι. Έκοψε ένα μικρό κομμάτι και το έβαλε στο στόμα του. Ήταν η πρώτη μπουκιά κανονικής τροφής που έτρωγε εδώ και τρεις μέρες. Αν και πριν όντως δε πεινούσε και το φαγητό ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα σκεφτόταν, η γλυκιά κερασόπιτα έσκασε σαν βόμβα όμορφων συναισθημάτων μέσα στο στόμα του. Χωρίς να καταπιεί το πρώτο κομμάτι, έκοψε και δεύτερο και το μπούκωσε γοργά, μασώντας με όρεξη, προσπαθώντας να αγνοήσει το κάψιμο από το σχισμένο χείλος του.

Ο Τζον χαμογέλασε αυθόρμητα στη θέα του πεινασμένου γιου του, που καταβρόχθιζε το κομμάτι. Πάντοτε του άρεζε να τον βλέπει να τρώει και ποτέ δε νευρίαζε με τους τρόπους που είχε στο τραπέζι. Ήταν ένα αυθεντικό γνώρισμά του που φανέρωνε ένα κομμάτι από τον αθώο του χαρακτήρα.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, ετοίμασε το ποτήρι με το μιλκσέηκ του Ντιν, αφαιρώντας το καλαμάκι και το καπάκι, καταλαβαίνοντας πως με το τραύμα στο στόμα του θα του ήταν δύσκολο να ρουφήξει.

Όπως το περίμενε, προτού το αφήσει μπροστά του, ο Ντιν το άρπαξε και άρχισε να πίνει λαίμαργα, για να κατεβάσει τη μπουκιά που είχε καταπιεί σχεδόν αμάσητη και είχε κολλήσει στον οισοφάγο του.

«Πού χτύπησες;» ρώτησε διστακτικά ο Ντιν μασώντας ακόμα, βλέποντας το μαβί τραύμα στον κρόταφο του μπαμπά του, όταν εκείνος τράβηξε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα την αυτοσχέδια παγοκύστη του.

«Σου αρέσει η πίτα;» αντερώτησε ο Τζον, αποφεύγοντας στην ερώτηση του γιου του.

Ο Ντιν κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Η Σοφία στη στέλνει.»

«Εσύ δε θα φας;»

Ο Τζον ήπιε μια γουλιά από τον καφέ του. «Εμένα δε μου έδωσε κομμάτι.» χαμογέλασε στραβά με αμηχανία και πήρε ένα κερασάκι που είχε πέσει στην άκρη του πιάτου.

Όταν ο γιος του έκανε την κίνηση να του δώσει το πιρούνι, εκείνος αρνήθηκε με ένα του νεύμα και ήπιε ακόμα μια γουλιά από το ποτήρι του για να αλλάξει τη γλυκιά γεύση από το κερασάκι, με τον πικρό καφέ.

«Μα γιατί; Επειδή καταστρέψαμε το δωμάτιο;» ρώτησε ο Ντιν με αφέλεια, παίρνοντας ακόμα μια πολύ μεγάλη για το στόμα του μπουκιά. Είχε τελειώσει σχεδόν όλο το κομμάτι.

Η κα. Σοφία γνώριζε για το περιστατικό που συνέβη το πρωί και μάλιστα αυτή ήταν που είχε καλέσει το δωμάτιο για να προλάβει να σταματήσει τον Τζον, αλλά τα πράγματα είχαν ήδη βγει εκτός ελέγχου πολύ γρήγορα.

«Ας πούμε πως η κα. Σοφία δε θέλει πια να με ξέρει και πως μένω εδώ ακόμα χάρη σε σένα.» συνέχισε ο Τζον πιέζοντας παραπάνω την παγοκύστη στο κεφάλι του.

Φυσικά τα λόγια που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει η Σοφία όταν την είχε επισκεφτεί πριν, ήταν πολύ πιο πολύχρωμα και περιγραφικά, αλλά ο Τζον προτίμησε να τα κρατήσει για τον εαυτό του.

«Ο γιος της σου το έκανε αυτό;» ρώτησε ο Ντιν, εννοώντας το χτύπημα στο κεφάλι του μπαμπά του.

«Όχι.» απάντησε σιγανά ο Τζον. Ήταν σίγουρος πως διέκρινε θυμό στον τόνο της φωνής του γιού του.

«Αυτή; Μα είναι εκατόν πενήντα χρονών και κρατάει μπαστούνι…» συνέχισε έκπληκτος και τότε κατάλαβε πως είχε τραυματιστεί ο μπαμπάς του. «…Την σκύλα!» συνέχισε βρίζοντας σιγανά και σκουπίζοντας απότομα τα λερωμένα του χείλια με το ανάποδο της παλάμης του, έσπρωξε μακριά του το πιάτο με όση κερασόπιτα είχε απομείνει αηδιασμένος.

Σηκώθηκε νευριασμένος και άρχισε να ψάχνει στο μπάχαλο του δωματίου για καθαρά ρούχα, πότε κουτσαίνοντας και πότε τρεκλίζοντας επικίνδυνα, βρίζοντας ακατάληπτα.

«Μπαμπά σήκω…» είπε με πυγμή, τραβώντας προσεχτικά πάνω στην τραυματισμένη του μέση, το λάστιχο από το κοντό, μπλε, αθλητικό παντελονάκι που προσπαθούσε να φορέσει. «…Πάμε να βρούμε τον Σάμι και να φύγουμε από εδώ…» δεν επρόκειτο να κάτσει ούτε δευτερόλεπτο σε μέρος που δεν ήθελαν τον μπαμπά του.

Ο Τζον όμως είχε ήδη σηκωθεί και μαλακά τον οδηγούσε προς την καρέκλα που καθόταν πριν.

«…Νομίζω πως ξέρω που είναι.» συνέχισε φωνάζοντας, ενώ ο Τζον ταχτοποιούσε και πάλι την αυτοσχέδια παγοκύστη στο γυμνό στήθος του.

«Ηρέμισε…» τον συμβούλεψε και έκατσε και αυτός στην θέση του. Το ότι ο γιος του είχε ακόμα τη διάθεση να τον υπερασπιστεί μετά από όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί τον άφηνε τουλάχιστον άφωνο. Αναστέναξε βαθιά για να ηρεμήσει και ο ίδιος και συνέχισε. «…Τον βρήκα.»

Ο Ντιν σχεδόν πετάχτηκε σαν να τον χτύπησε ηλεκτρισμός. «Τι;…» ρώτησε σαν να μην ήταν σίγουρος για αυτό που άκουσε. «…Πού ήταν; Είναι καλά;…» συνέχισε. «…Πώς τον βρήκες;» η αναπνοή του επιταχύνθηκε αστραπιαία.

Δε πίστευε στα αυτιά του. Ο πατέρας του είχε λιγότερο από τρεις ώρες που ήταν πίσω και είχε ήδη βρει τον Σαμ. Ο άνθρωπος ήταν πραγματικός υπερήρωας, με αληθινές υπερφυσικές ικανότητες. Μπάτμαν και αηδίες.

Ο Τζον έβγαλε από την τσέπη του ένα κουβαριασμένο χαρτί και μόλις το ξεδίπλωσε, ο Ντιν αναγνώρισε τον χάρτη του. Το άπλωσε πάνω στο τραπέζι και έδειξε στον γιο του ένα σημείο το οποίο ήταν κυκλωμένο με κόκκινο μαρκαδόρο και είχε δίπλα ένα μεγάλο κόκκινο ερωτηματικό. Ήταν το κάμπινγκ νότια από την πόλη και η περιοχή που ο Ντιν σκόπευε να ψάξει εκείνη την ημέρα.

«Εδώ είναι…» είπε ο Τζον χτυπώντας με το δάχτυλο το σημείο. «…Είναι καλά και μένει σε μια από τις άδειες καμπίνες.»

«Το ήξερα!» είπε χαρούμενα ο Ντιν και ήπιε μερικές γουλιές από το μιλκσέηκ του για να το γιορτάσει. Ο κόμπος στο λαιμό του, που τον έπνιγε τόσες μέρες τώρα λύθηκε κατεβαίνοντας μαζί με το σοκολατένιο του ποτό.

«Πού είναι;» ρώτησε ανυπόμονα. Τη χαρά του τώρα ήρθε να χαλάσει το αίσθημα της ανησυχίας. Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει γιατί από τη στιγμή που τον είχε ήδη βρει δεν τον είχε φέρει μαζί του.

«Όταν πήγα στο κάμπινγκ…» απάντησε ο Τζον διαβάζοντας το άγχος του γιου του, «…τον βρήκα σχεδόν αμέσως. Ήταν με μια παρέα παιδιών της ηλικίας του και παίζανε όλοι μαζί. Είχαν και ένα σκύλο μαζί τους, ένα από αυτά τα Γκόλντεν Ριτρίβερ. Μπήκα στην καμπίνα που κοιμάται και την έλεγξα. Μια χαρά τα καταφέρνει, έριξε και αλάτι σε πόρτες και παράθυρα.»

«Έπαιζε;» επανέλαβε δύσπιστα ο Ντιν. Ο ίδιος είχε περάσει σχεδόν μια βδομάδα κόλασης. Είχε τρελαθεί από την αγωνία ολομόναχος, είχε σπάσει τα πόδια του από το περπάτημα, γυρνούσε για μέρες θεονήστικος και στα όρια της θερμοπληξίας και είχε ήδη φάει το δεύτερο χειρότερο ξύλο της ζωής του, για να ακούσει ότι τελικά ο αδελφός του όχι μόνο ήταν καλά, αλλά διασκέδαζε κιόλας.

Ξάφνου τα τραύματα στο στήθος, τη μέση και το κεφάλι, άρχισαν να τον πονάνε ενοχλητικά. Τα μάτια του βούρκωσαν από το παράπονο χωρίς να το καταλάβει και το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να κρύψει το πρόσωπό του μέσα στην πετσέτα, για να κρυφτεί από το βλέμμα του πατέρα του. Δεν ήταν ακόμα σίγουρος γιατί έκλαιγε, για το γεγονός ότι ο αδελφός του περνούσε όμορφα ή γιατί ο ίδιος είχε ταλαιπωρηθεί άδικα.

Ο Τζον δάγκωσε ελαφρά τα χείλια του και αφήνοντας την δικιά του παγοκύστη συνέχισε. «Μίλησα με τον ιδιοκτήτη, πλήρωσα την καμπίνα και του έδωσα κάτι παραπάνω για να τον ελέγχει που και που. Φυσικά του είπα να μην του το πει και θα πηγαίνω να τον ελέγχω κι εγώ κάθε μέρα αλλά…»

«Γιατί, θα μείνει εκεί;» διέκοψε ο Ντιν σχεδόν έκπληκτος, κρυμμένος ακόμη πίσω από την πετσέτα.

«Ντιν, ήταν πραγματικά χαρούμενος. Έχω καιρό να τον δω τόσο καλά…» απάντησε ο Τζον μιλώντας στην πετσέτα. Το ότι δεν έβλεπε το πρόσωπο του γιου του, τον βοηθούσε να εκφραστεί πιο άνετα. «…Αφού έκανε τόσο κόπο για να σχεδιάσει την απόδρασή του, αποφάσισα να τον αφήσω να ζήσει την εμπειρία του. Όταν τελειώσουν τα λεφτά που έχει για φαγητό θα πάω να τον πάρω. Μπορεί μετά από αυτό να σταματήσει να γκρινιάζει για τα πάντα και να βρούμε κι εμείς την ησυχία μας. Συμφωνείς;»

Ο Ντιν δεν άρθρωσε κουβέντα και κούνησε νευρικά τον δεξί του ώμο δηλώνοντας αδιαφορία. Αν ο μπαμπάς του ήθελε να επιβραβεύσει την απαράδεκτη συμπεριφορά του Σαμ αφήνοντας τον να κάνει διακοπές, ποιος ήταν αυτός που θα έλεγε όχι.

«Αν δεν συμφωνείς, θα πάω να τον πάρω τώρα κιόλας και έπειτα εξαφανιζόμαστε.» άπλωσε το χέρι του και αργά κατέβασε τη πετσέτα φανερώνοντας το πρόσωπο του γιου του.

Τα μάτια του ήταν βουρκωμένα και δυο χοντρά δάκρυα κύλησαν ελεύθερα στα μάγουλά του. Ένας λυγμός το 'σκασε από τα χείλια του και τα μάτια του ξαναγέμισαν με δάκρυα. Πλέον δεν τον ένοιαζε που έκλαιγε μπροστά στον μπαμπά του.

«Πραγματικά σε νοιάζει αν συμφωνώ ή όχι;…» ξέσπασε με σπασμένη φωνή. Για μια στιγμή φάνηκε πως ήθελε να πει και άλλα, μα ότι κι αν είχε σκοπό να πει το καταπίεσε με κόπο, αφήνοντας μόνο να του ξεφύγει ακόμα ένας πνιχτός λυγμός.

Ο Ντιν ήταν πάντοτε εκεί για τον Τζον. Από τότε που ήταν τέσσερα. Πάντοτε άκουγε τις εντολές του και δε παραπονιόταν ποτέ για τίποτα. Είχε προσαρμοστεί γρήγορα στον δύσκολο τρόπο ζωής που είχαν υιοθετήσει χωρίς να δημιουργήσει ποτέ προβλήματα. Πραγματικά ο Τζον μπορούσε να βασιστεί πάνω του παρόλο το νεαρό της ηλικίας του.

Όμως, όπως όλα τα παιδιά, έτσι και ο Ντιν είχε κάνει κάποια λάθη. Το πρόβλημα ήταν πως τα λάθη στη ζωή των Γουίντσεστερς μπορεί να κατέληγαν πολύ γρήγορα σε τραγωδία. Ο Τζον είχε φερθεί πολλές φορές σκληρά στο γιο του. Σκληρά στα μάτια ενός συνηθισμένου ανθρώπου αλλά άκρως αναγκαία για έναν νεαρό κυνηγό όπως ο Ντιν. Εκείνη την ημέρα όμως η κατάσταση είχε ξεφύγει πέρα από κάθε προηγούμενο.

«Αυτό που συνέβη σήμερα το πρωί ήταν λάθος…» παραδέχτηκε με δυσκολία, «…ένα ασυγχώρητο λάθος…» επανέλαβε χαμηλώνοντας το βλέμμα του. «…Πραγματικά, δε θα σου ζητήσω καν να με συγχωρέσεις. Εγώ δε ξέρω αν θα μπορούσα να το κάνω…» συνέχισε και τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα υγρά μάτια του Ντιν. «…Και δε θέλω να το ξεχάσεις ποτέ. Αντιθέτως, θέλω να το θυμάσαι, για πάντα. Όχι για να με φοβάσαι αλλά για να θυμάσαι πως κι εγώ μπορεί να μην έχω δίκιο για όλα.»

Ο Ντιν σκούπισε νευρικά τα μάγουλά του με την παγοκύστη αλλά τα δάκρυα του δεν μπορούσαν να σταματήσουν να τρέχουν. Το μοναδικό πρόσωπο στον κόσμο που εμπιστευόταν με όλη του το είναι παραδεχόταν την ατέλεια του, στην ουσία καταστρέφοντας όλη του τη κοσμοθεωρία. Πραγματικά θα προτιμούσε να τον είχε αρχίσει και πάλι στα χαστούκια.

Όμως ο Τζον συνέχισε. «Βρήκα τον αδελφό σου χάρη στη δικιά σου έρευνα…» είπε και έδειξε τον χάρτη πάνω στο τραπέζι. «…Σήμερα δε θα πήγαινες εδώ;…» τον ρώτησε δείχνοντας και πάλι το κάμπινγκ που ήταν ο Σαμ.

Ο Ντιν ρούφηξε την μύτη του και κούνησε το κεφάλι του δηλώνοντας κατάφαση.

«…Σήμερα θα τον έβρισκες λοιπόν...» ανακοίνωσε ο Τζον και η σταθερή φωνή του ράγισε. «…Βιάστηκα Ντιν…» παραδέχτηκε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά. «…Προσπάθησες να μου εξηγήσεις κι εγώ όχι μόνο δε σε άφησα αλλά…» σταμάτησε τη φράση του και παίρνοντας το ποτήρι του ήπιε τον υπόλοιπο καφέ του μονορούφι. Δεν θα έκλαιγε μπροστά στο γιο του.

Όταν βρήκε τον Σαμ στο κάμπινγκ και λίγο πριν έρθει, είχε κλάψει μέσα στο αμάξι. Είχε κλάψει πικρά για αυτό που είχε κάνει στο ίδιο του το παιδί, παρακαλώντας για συγχώρεση.

Δε του είχε δώσει καμιά ευκαιρία.

Κάποιες φορές όταν η συμπεριφορά των αγοριών του ήθελε λίγο παραπάνω προσοχή, τα ματσάκια σώμα με σώμα ήταν ιδανικά. Λίγο περισσότερες λαβές, δυο τρεις παραπανίσιες πτώσεις σε συνδυασμό με τον κλασσικό πατρικό εξάψαλμο ήταν ό,τι ακριβώς χρειάζονταν για να τραβήξουν την προσοχή τους και για να μάθουν το μάθημα που έπρεπε να μάθουν. Όμως κάθε φορά τα αγόρια είχαν την ευκαιρία να αμυνθούν και φυσικά να αντεπιτεθούν. Δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που τέτοιου είδους μαθήματα άφηναν τον Τζον με περισσότερους μώλωπες από όσους ίσως άξιζε το ίδιο το μάθημα, όμως ο ίδιος δε μετάνιωνε για αυτή του τη προσέγγιση.

Αυτή τη φορά όμως δεν υπήρχε μάθημα, μόνο άδικη τιμωρία.

Όταν ο Ντιν λιποθύμησε στα χέρια του ένιωσε τον κόσμο του να χάνεται κάτω από τα πόδια του. Δε πίστευε ότι θα μπορούσε ποτέ να χάσει τον έλεγχο σε τέτοιο βαθμό. Όμως να που είχε συμβεί.

Μετά, όταν παρακαλούσε για συγχώρεση, δεν την ζητούσε από το Θεό. Ικέτευε για συγχώρεση από την Μαίρη.

Τη φαντάζονταν να τον κοιτάει γεμάτη θυμό που είχε τολμήσει να χτυπήσει το πρωτότοκο γιο της με τέτοιο απαράδεκτο τρόπο. Όμως όσο και να παρακαλούσε, δε του ήρθε απάντηση και όταν τα δάκρυα του στέρεψαν γύρισε πίσω.

Τα μάτια του Τζον γυάλιζαν πλέον επικίνδυνα και οι ώμοι του ακουμπούσαν αποκαμωμένα στην πλάτη της καρέκλας.

Ο Ντιν είχε καιρό να δει τον μπαμπά του τόσο κουρασμένο και ηττημένο. Δε μπορούσε να τον βλέπει σε αυτή την θέση. Χωρίς τη δύναμη του πατέρα του, έχανε και αυτός τη δική του. Το θέμα έπρεπε επιτέλους να λήξει για να μπορέσουν να συνεχίσουν και πάλι σαν ενωμένη οικογένεια.

«Δε το ήθελες. Εγώ φταίω.» παραδέχτηκε με ειλικρίνεια. Αποφάσισε ασυνείδητα να πάρει όλη την ευθύνη πάνω του για να σταματήσει όλη η ιστορία.

«Όχι…» αρνήθηκε ο Τζον υψώνοντας τον τόνο του. Δε μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως ο Ντιν ήταν πρόθυμος να σηκώσει το δικό του λάθος στους ώμους του. «…Όχι γιε μου. Όσες φορές και να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη, ό,τι και να κάνω δε θα είναι αρκετό. Θέλω να το καταλάβεις αυτό. Αυτό που έκανα σήμερα…» η φωνή του έσπασε.

«Δε πειράζει μπαμπά...» διέκοψε ο Ντιν χαμογελώντας του μελαγχολικά. «…το ξέρω.»

Η αναμενόμενη συγχώρεση ήρθε μέσα από τα χείλια του γιου του.

Ο Τζον ήθελε να τον αρπάξει και να τον αγκαλιάσει, να τον σφίξει στα χέρια του φιλώντας το μέτωπό του και να τον κουρνιάσει πάνω στο στήθος του. Όπως έκανε όταν ήταν μικρός και ξυπνούσε τα βράδια τρομαγμένος από τους εφιάλτες, ζητώντας απεγνωσμένα τη μαμά του. Ήθελε να τον ευχαριστήσει για την καλή του καρδιά, να επαινέσει το αστείρευτο θάρρος του και την ιώβεια υπομονή του. Να του πει πως τον αγαπούσε πιο πολύ και από τη ζωή του.

Του έσφιξε το χέρι και αρκέστηκε σε ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού του, εκφράζοντας λακωνικότατα όλα του τα συναισθήματα.

«Θες να μου πεις τίποτα;» συνέχισε.

«Τι εννοείς;» ρώτησε ο Ντιν μπερδεμένος.

«Έχεις το ελεύθερο να μου πεις ό,τι θες ή αν θες ακόμα και να μου ρίξεις καμιά.»

Ο Ντιν γέλασε κοφτά στην απαίτηση του μπαμπά του, σκουπίζοντας μια τελευταία φορά τα μάτια του με τα χέρια του.

«Σοβαρά μιλάω. Έλα, ακούω.»

«Μου χάλασες τη μπλούζα.» είπε ο Ντιν αυθόρμητα.

«Όντως...» παραδέχτηκε ο Τζον. Αφού σκέφτηκε για λίγο, βάλθηκε να ψαχουλεύει τις τσέπες του τζιν του. «…Ωραία λοιπόν.»

«Τι, μη μου πεις ότι έχεις μπλουζάκι των Led Zeppelin εκεί μέσα.»

«Όχι, τέτοιο δεν έχω…» απάντησε ο Τζον χαμογελώντας πονηρά και έβγαλε τελικά το αντικείμενο που έψαχνε. «…αλλά έχω κάτι καλύτερο.» τελείωσε και έδειξε στον Ντιν το κλειδί του αμαξιού τους.

«Ε, τι;»

«Όπως ξέρεις πολύ καλά, πέρα από σας τους δύο, δεν έχω τίποτα αξίας σε αυτόν τον κόσμο παρά μόνο δύο πράγματα. Τη δουλειά μου...» είπε και άγγιξε το πολύτιμο ημερολόγιό του πάνω στο τραπέζι, «…η οποία όμως είναι ανολοκλήρωτη, οπότε δε μπορώ να την προσφέρω. Και το αμάξι μου…» συνέχισε και πιάνοντας το χέρι του Ντιν, ξάπλωσε το κλειδί στην παλάμη του. «…Αυτό πλέον είναι δικό σου.»

Ο Ντιν έκπληκτος έμεινε με το στόμα ελαφρώς ανοιχτό να κοιτάζει το κλειδί με το μπρελόκ ναυτικής σφυρίχτρας, στη παλάμη του.

«Πλάκα μου κάνεις;» είπε τελικά, κλειδώνοντας τα μάτια του από το κλειδί.

«Καθόλου…» χαμογέλασε ο Τζον και επιτέλους το χαμόγελο φώτισε τα καστανά του μάτια, για πρώτη φορά εκείνη την ημέρα. [4]«…Ξέρω πόσο πολύ σου αρέσει. Ώρες - ώρες μου θυμίζεις εκείνον τον τύπο στη μάντρα που με έπεισε να το πάρω…» έκανε μια μικρή παύση προσπαθώντας να συνειδητοποιήσει την ύπαρξη της ανάμνησης του. «…Το κοιτούσε με την ίδια αγάπη που το κοιτάς κι εσύ.» συνέχισε παρατηρώντας πως ο τύπος και ο γιος του, είχαν παρόμοια πράσινα εκφραστικά μάτια.

«Δε μπορώ να το…»

«Μπορείς και θα το πάρεις…» επέμενε ο Τζον, κλείνοντας τα δάχτυλα του Ντιν για να παγιδέψει το κλειδί στη χούφτα του. «…Θα βγάλουμε μια άδεια μαθητευόμενου οδηγού το συντομότερο δυνατό και θα οδηγάς υπό την ευθύνη μου, όχι ότι δε ξέρεις ήδη να οδηγάς κανονικότατα από τα οχτώ σου...» του έκλεισε το μάτι, «...αλλά έτσι είναι ο νόμος και τον Ιανουάριο με το καλό, θα βγάλεις το κανονικό δίπλωμά σου, οπότε και το αμάξι θα είναι ολότελα δικό σου. Σύμφωνοι;»

Ο Ντιν όμως δεν άρθρωσε λέξη και άφησε το κλειδί στο τραπέζι, έχοντας τα μάτια του χαμηλωμένα. Η αυτοσχέδια παγοκύστη γύρω από το στήθος του είχε μουλιάσει από τον λιωμένο πάγο και έσταζε πάνω στο παντελονάκι του. Την αφαίρεσε φανερώνοντας και πάλι το τραυματισμένο του στήθος, κάνοντας το στομάχι του Τζον να συσπαστεί ακούσια στην όψη του χτυπήματος.

Ο Τζον ήξερε πως ο Ντιν δεν δεχόταν το δώρο του γιατί θεωρούσε πως δε το άξιζε. Το παιδί του, παρόλη τη συζήτηση τους, θεωρούσε ακόμη τον εαυτό του υπεύθυνο και αυτοτιμωρούταν.

«Αν είχες αμάξι, είμαι σίγουρος πως θα έβρισκες τον Σαμ την πρώτη μέρα που έφυγε. Το πολύ την επόμενη...» προσπάθησε να τον πείσει. «…Μπορεί αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα να είχαν καλή εξέλιξη αλλά την επόμενη μπορεί να μην είμαστε τόσο τυχεροί. Είστε μεγάλα παιδιά πια και δε μπορώ να σας κρατάω κλειδωμένους μέσα. Χρειάζεστε ένα αμάξι…» είπε και παίρνοντας το κλειδί το έβαλε και πάλι στο χέρι του γιου του. «…και τώρα έχετε. Τελεία και παύλα. Βέβαια…» πρόσθεσε χαμογελώντας ντροπαλά. «…Θα μου το δανείζεις που και που, έτσι;»

«Ο Σαμ θα φλιπάρει αν μάθει ότι μου έδωσες το Ιμπάλα.» είπε τελικά ο Ντιν, κρατώντας σφιχτά το πολύτιμο δώρο του πατέρα του.

Ο Τζον γέλασε στο σχόλιο του γιου του και συνέχισε, «Ο Σαμ θα πάθει πολλά περισσότερα...» παραδέχτηκε ανοιχτά. «...Πάντως ας πούμε πως μέχρι να αλλάξει ο χρόνος, εσύ έχεις απαλλαχτεί από όλες τις καθημερινές δουλειές.» είπε παρατηρώντας πως ενώ ο γιος του χαμογελούσε, το χαμόγελό του ήταν γλυκόπικρο.

«Ντιν…» κόμπιασε για λίγο. «…μήπως ξέρεις γιατί το έσκασε;»

Ήταν κάτι που απασχολούσε και τον Ντιν από τη στιγμή που διαπίστωσε πως ο Σάμι το είχε σκάσει.

«Δεν έχω ιδέα...» είπε χαϊδεύοντας αμήχανα τα κλειδιά του Ιμπάλα πάνω στο τραπέζι. «…Και στα αλήθεια δε του είπα τίποτα, ούτε και μαλώσαμε. Και όντως τον περίμενα στην είσοδο.» ο τόνος του γινόταν σταδιακά ολοένα και πιο απολογητικός.

«Σε πιστεύω.» τον καθησύχασε. Είχε μετανιώσει ήδη πικρά για τις άδικες κατηγορίες που του είχε φορτώσει.

«Δεν μου είπε κάτι σχετικό τις τελευταίες βδομάδες. Όλα ήταν μια χαρά…» προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί. «…Εκτός και αν δε πρόσεξα κάτι που μου είπε…» παραδέχτηκε ένοχα. «…Και ούτε και με σένα μάλωσε τελευταία...» συνέχισε και δάγκωσε τα χείλια του βλέποντας το αμήχανο χαμόγελο του πατέρα του. «…Απλά έφυγε.»

Ο Τζον κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του σκεπτικός.

Όταν είχε δώσει την εντολή να μένουνε πάντα μαζί και να φροντίζει ο ένας τον άλλον, δεν εννοούσε μόνο τον μεγάλο του γιο. Και ο Σαμ έπρεπε να φροντίζει τον Ντιν και αυτή τη φορά όχι μόνο δεν το έκανε αλλά έθεσε σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή και των δυο. Έπρεπε και ο μικρός του γιος να αρχίσει να αναλαμβάνει τις ευθύνες του και ο Τζον είχε σκοπό να τον κάνει να καταλάβει όταν θα γύριζε.

«Αλήθεια, γιατί δεν ζήτησες βοήθεια από κανέναν;…» ρώτησε ο Τζον και ο Ντιν αναδεύτηκε στην καρέκλα του. «…Η κυρία Σοφία και ο γιος της ξέρουν τη ζωή μας. Το ήξερες αυτό.»

«Εσύ δεν είσαι αυτός που λες το γνωστό " _κάνουμε ότι κάνουμε αλλά κρατάμε το στόμα μας κλειστό_ ";»

«Ναι αλλά όχι όταν κοντεύουμε να πεθάνουμε από εξάντληση.»

«Στην αρχή αλήθεια ήμουν έτοιμος να ζητήσω βοήθεια από οποιονδήποτε…» παραδέχτηκε ο Ντιν, «…μα μόλις είδα πως ο Σαμ το είχε σκάσει, τότε ήθελα να τον βρω εγώ…» τα μάτια του έλαμψαν με αποφασιστικότητα. «…Δε ζήτησα βοήθεια όχι επειδή φοβόμουν τις συνέπειες…»

«Αλλά γιατί ήθελες να τον ξετρυπώσεις μόνος σου;» διέκοψε ο Τζον. Πλέον είχε καταλάβει το σκεπτικό του γιου του. Δε το δικαιολογούσε γιατί θα μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραίο, αλλά είχε καταλάβει.

«Συγνώμη.» κατάφερε επιτέλους ο Ντιν να ζητήσει τη συγχώρεση που προσπαθούσε να πάρει από την ώρα που γύρισε ο Τζον.

«Η αλήθεια είναι πως έκανες καλή δουλειά με την έρευνα σου και κινήθηκες σχεδόν απαρατήρητος…» τον επαίνεσε επιφυλακτικά. «…αλλά πάντοτε να θυμάσαι πως υπάρχουν όρια για όλα τα πράγματα.» τον συμβούλεψε.

Ο Ντιν κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

«Τελικά τι θα κάνουμε με τον Σάμι;» κατέληξε.

«Ας μείνει στο κάμπινγκ.» είπε ο Ντιν αφού το ξανασκέφτηκε.

Το να του χαλούσαν τις πρωτότυπες διακοπές δε θα βοηθούσε σε τίποτα. Μπορεί ο ίδιος να είχε περάσει άσχημα όλες αυτές τις μέρες αλλά μέσα του χαιρόταν που ο αδελφός του είχε την ευκαιρία να αποδράσει έστω και για λίγο από τις καθημερινές τους έγνοιες.

Επίσης, αν τον έπαιρναν τώρα, ο Σαμ θα έβλεπε την κατάστασή του και θα γνώριζε μια όψη του μπαμπά του που δεν την είχε καν φανταστεί. Ο Ντιν προτίμησε να κρατήσει αυτήν την όψη μόνο για τον εαυτό του.

«Κι εμείς δε χρειάζεται να μείνουμε παγιδευμένοι εδώ…» είπε ο Τζον. «…Μπορούμε να πάμε για ψάρεμα ή να επισκεφτούμε κάποια από τα μέρη ή να σου μάθω να κάνεις πλήρη αναστροφή με το χειρόφρενο…» είπε χαμογελώντας του πονηρά, «…ή ότι άλλο θες. Μπορούμε κι εμείς να κάνουμε διακοπές.»

Ο Ντιν έτριψε με τη γροθιά του τα νυσταγμένα μάτια του, που με το ζόρι κρατούσε ανοιχτά, μέχρι που κοκκίνισαν ελαφρά. Η ταλαιπωρία και η κούραση όλης της βδομάδας, άρχισε να κερδίζει την μάχη.

«Και το κυνήγι σου;» χασμουρήθηκε βαθιά, αλλά σταμάτησε απότομα πιάνοντας προστατευτικά το τραυματισμένο του στήθος του στο ύψος του διαφράγματος.

«Μη σε νοιάζει και αυτό. Το ανέλαβε ο Κέιλεμπ...» είπε ο Τζον ξεχωρίζοντας την τελευταία κίνηση του παιδιού του. «…Εμείς θα κάνουμε ένα διάλλειμα. Σωστά;».

«Ναι γιατί όχι.» συμφώνησε ο Ντιν. Δεν είχε πάει ποτέ για διακοπές στη ζωή του και πόσο μάλιστα μόνος του με τον μπαμπά του.

«Ωραία…» αναστέναξε ο Τζον και σηκώθηκε. «…Τώρα προτείνω εσύ να ξεκουραστείς κι εγώ να κάνω ένα αναγκαίο ντους, γιατί το βράδυ μας έχει καλεσμένους η κα. Σοφία για δείπνο.» συνέχισε, βλέποντας πως ο γιος του ήταν ξεθεωμένος και με το ζόρι κρατιόταν όρθιος.

«Νόμιζα πως δεν θέλει να σε ξαναδεί.» είπε, ενώ ο Τζον ταχτοποιούσε το κρεβάτι του Ντιν, ισιώνοντας τα σεντόνια, φουσκώνοντας τα μαξιλάρια, διπλώνοντας τα πεταμένα ρούχα σε μια στοίβα πάνω στο κρεβάτι του Σαμ.

«Όντως, όμως θέλει να δει εσένα.» του έκανε νεύμα να ξαπλώσει στο στρωμένο κρεβάτι χτυπώντας μαλακά το στρώμα.

Ο Ντιν σηκώθηκε αργά από την καρέκλα και ξάπλωσε χωρίς αντίρρηση.

«Θέλει να σε ρωτήσει κάποια πράγματα.» είπε και αφού σκέπασε τον γιο του με το σεντόνι μέχρι τη μέση, πήγε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα στο μπάνιο και όταν γύρισε έκατσε δίπλα του, κρατώντας το μπουκαλάκι με το "φίλτρο του Μιγιάγκι", δύο χαπάκια και ένα ποτήρι νερό.

«Σαν τι δηλαδή;» ρώτησε ο Ντιν κατεβάζοντας τα παυσίπονα με το νερό.

Ο Τζον έσταξε μερικές σταγόνες στην γεμάτη κάλους παλάμη του και άρχισε να απλώνει το δύσοσμο έλαιο με ελαφρές κυκλικές κινήσεις πάνω στο στήθος και τα πλευρά του γιου του, ελέγχοντας με τρόπο για μία ακόμη φορά την κατάστασή του. Ευτυχώς όλα φαίνονταν πως ήταν καλά και πως δεν είχε σπάσει ή ραγίσει κάτι. Η έντονη μυρωδιά ξυδιού και μαϊντανού γέμισε το δωμάτιο.

«Θέλει να σου προτείνει να μείνεις εδώ μαζί της. Να πας εδώ σχολείο και αν θες να δουλέψεις στο μοτέλ. Υπάρχει τρόπος να γίνεις, νόμιμα, πρόωρος ενήλικας μόλις κλείσεις τα δεκαέξι.»

«Τι μου λες τώρα;»

Ο Ντιν πετάχτηκε προσπαθώντας να ανασηκωθεί, μα η παλάμη του μπαμπά του τον πίεσε να ξαπλώσει.

«Μπορώ, αν θες, να υπογράψω για να απελευθερωθείς από την κηδεμονία μου πριν γίνεις δεκαοχτώ.» συνέχισε, απλώνοντας τώρα το έλαιο στους ώμους του Ντιν, γλιστρώντας στα μπράτσα του, κατεβαίνοντας μέχρι τα χέρια.

«Γιατί να κάνουμε κάτι τέτοιο;…» παραπονέθηκε ο Ντιν, ήδη η αναπνοή του ήταν ρηχή και γρήγορη, λίγο από το σοκ και λίγο από τον ελαφρύ πόνο που του προκαλούσε το άγγιγμα του Τζον. «…Δε καταλαβαίνω, για αυτό μου δίνεις το αμάξι; Με διώχνεις;»

«Όχι αγόρι μου…» σταμάτησε, κοιτάζοντας κατάματα τον γιο του. «…Ξέρεις πολύ καλά πως θα έδινα και τη ζωή μου για σένα και τον αδελφό σου και πως δε θα ήθελα τίποτα να μας χωρίσει…» έβαλε μερικές ακόμα σταγόνες στη παλάμη του και γυρίζοντας τον στο πλάι με άνεση, άλειψε την πλάτη και τις ωμοπλάτες του Ντιν κάνοντας ελαφρύ μασάζ. «…Απλώς η Σοφία και ο Μπόμπι, μετά από αυτό που έγινε σήμερα, θέλουν να σιγουρευτούν για το ότι έχεις την ελευθερία της επιλογής. Κι εγώ συμφωνώ μαζί τους.»

«Ο θείος Μπόμπι;» βόγκηξε ο Ντιν και αποτραβήχτηκε απότομα, όταν ο Τζον έφτασε στα χτυπήματα της μέσης του.

«Ναι. Θα σου τηλεφωνήσει το απόγευμα. Ήθελε να έρθει αυτοπροσώπως και να σε πάρει μαζί του στη μάντρα, αλλά η κα. Σοφία κατάφερε να του αλλάξει γνώμη.» τελείωσε και γύρισε και πάλι μαλακά τον Ντιν ανάσκελα, πασαλείβοντας τα υπολείμματα του λαδιού στις πληγιασμένες κλειδώσεις των χεριών του.

Η Σοφία, είχε ήδη τηλεφωνήσει τον Μπομπ Σίνγκερ πριν ο Τζον βρει τον Σαμ και τον είχε ενημερώσει για το περιστατικό.

Ο Μπόμπι όταν έμαθε τι πέρασε ο Ντιν και ότι ο Σαμ είχε χαθεί, είχε τηλεφωνήσει έξαλλος με τη σειρά του τον Τζον και ούτε λίγο ούτε πολύ τον απείλησε πως θα τον έγδερνε από την κορυφή έως τα νύχια, θα τον βουτούσε σε χοντρό αλάτι, θα τον έκαιγε ζωντανό και θα πετούσε τις στάχτες του στο βόθρο της μάντρας του.

«Δε θέλω να φύγω και δε θα μου πει κανείς τους τι πρέπει να κάνω…» είπε αποφασιστικά σουφρώνοντας τα φρύδια του. Δεν είχε κανείς δικαίωμα να τον πάρει μακριά από τον Σάμι και τον μπαμπά του. Ούτε η Σοφία, ούτε ο Μπόμπι, ούτε κανένας άλλος άνθρωπος, κυνηγός ή μη θα έσπαγε αυτήν την οικογένεια. «…Να πάνε όλοι τους να γ…»

Ο Τζον σφύριξε κοφτά πριν προλάβει ο Ντιν να προφέρει τη λέξη που σκόπευε να ξεστομίσει και εκείνος σταμάτησε ξεφυσώντας.

«Το ξέρω…» είπε αναστενάζοντας ελαφρά. «…Μα πρέπει να σιγουρευτούν πως όλα είναι καλά. Σε αυτόν τον κόσμο που ζούμε μπορεί να φαίνεται πως είμαστε υπεράνω του νόμου, μα υπάρχουν οι δικοί μας νόμοι. Μερικές φορές είναι αυστηρότεροι από τους γνωστούς. Ο ένας κυνηγός πρέπει πάντα να φυλάει τα νώτα του και τα νώτα του άλλου κυνηγού…» τελείωσε χαϊδεύοντάς του στοργικά το μέτωπο και τα μάγουλα, έπειτα σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και πήγε προς το μπάνιο. «…Ο Μπόμπι και η Σοφία θέλουν απλά να φυλάξουν τα νώτα σου.» συνέχισε εννοώντας στην ουσία πως οι δύο κυνηγοί ήθελαν να προστατέψουν τον Ντιν από αυτόν.

Το δείπνο που ήταν καλεσμένοι στην πραγματικότητα ήταν ένα πολύ κρίσιμο τεστ με κριτή, δικαστή και εκτελεστή τη Σοφία. Ο Ντιν δε γνώριζε πως ο μπαμπάς του είχε μπλέξει πολύ άσχημα και θα το μάθαινε, μόνο αν το βράδυ δεν κατάφερνε να πείσει τη Σοφία για το αντίθετο.

Όντως οι άγραφοι νόμοι των κυνηγών ήταν πολύ πιο αυστηροί από τους ανθρώπινους.

«Μην ανησυχείς για τίποτα μπαμπά…» είπε ο Ντιν με σταθερή φωνή.

Ο Τζον στάθηκε για λίγο μπροστά στη γεμάτη βαθουλώματα πόρτα του μπάνιου δίχως να γυρίσει.

«…Καλύπτω εγώ τα δικά σου νώτα σου. Και του Σάμι.» συνέχισε, ενώ ο μπαμπάς του έκλεινε την πόρτα πίσω του.

ΤΕΛΟΣ

* * *

*Μη ξεχάσετε να αφήσετε review!

**Για οποιαδήποτε ερώτηση μη διστάσετε να μου στείλετε Π.Μ!

* * *

[1] Σ.Σ. Βλέπε σκηνή από επεισόδιο Supernatural S05XE16 - Dark Side Of The Moon

[2] Σ.Σ. Βλέπε σκηνή από επεισόδιο Supernatural S03XE08 – A very supernatural Christmas

[3] Σ.Σ. Βλέπε τη 2η ιστορία της σειράς: «Ό,τι συνέβη στο Γκραντ Φορκς, έμεινε στο Γκραντ Φορκς.» - «What happened in Grand Forks, stayed in Grand Forks.»

[4] Σ.Σ. Βλέπε επεισόδιο Supernatural S04xE03 – "In the Beginning"


End file.
